Regrets
by DakotaBeor
Summary: AU- Aithusia, When Merlin feeds the horse regrets entail the knights as he goes missing. But just as you think its all better- one small revelation can change everything. MERLIN!WHUMP
1. Regrets

**Regrets**

The knights and Arthur all laughed collectively as they watched the secret warlock gather the large pot of steaming soup and march over towards the horses. Merlin was hungry- his growling stomach only proved the fact further; But prattish king Arthur had ordered him to feed the horses the remainder of the food, so being the 'good' servant he is, the warlock did just that.

Merlin grumbled to himself about stupid king's as he walked over to the dark horses which were all tried to a single fallen branch, Behind him just beyond the tree's was Arthur and the knights all laughing at their ridiculous jokes. He was about to scoop out a large portion to his own horse when a stick snapping caught his attention. Merlin froze as he spun on his heel to face the direction the sound originated from, His eyes scanning the area. Soon a familiar ringing noise hit his ears, sending his mind reeling.

"Hello?" Merlin called outwards as he eyed the tree's, His magic rose so it was under his skin; Prepared for a sudden attack if needed. When there was no answer the warlock allowed his magic to settle.

Suddenly another loud twig noise sounded through the air alerting the warlock, Merlin's grip went lax as he dropped the large pot. However as it slipped slowly through his fingertips his eyes burned a deep gold slowing down time around him instinctively. Merlin panicked as he grabbed the pot and brought it close to his chest, his eyes darting back to Arthur and the knights as his eyes returned to their normal piercing blue and time resumed.

Much to the warlock's relief the men were all still laughing and joking to themselves. The sound of ringing slowly faded away as did the feeling that he was being watched. The warlock closed his eyes and allowed his magic to fill him and filter outwards, sensing his surroundings; However as he thought he found something a familiar annoying voice filtered through the tree's,

"MERLIN, WHERES MY BED!" Arthur cried outwards, Merlin's eyes snapped open knocking him from his focused state.

"YEAH MERLIN!" Gwaine called after the prince, "PRINCESS NEEDS HIS BEAUTY SLEEP!"

Merlin smiled as he scooped out the rest of the food and dumped it on the floor before the horse. Sighing his forced his hand into the large pot and picked out a piece of chicken, forcing it into his mouth he made his way back to the camp.

The first thing the warlock saw was Arthur's supercilious smile, His face lighting up mischievously as he eyed the warlock. Merlin glanced over his shoulder and looked around as he walked, carefully avoiding all the branches, His eyes locked on the deep green of the leaves. The familiar ringing returned to his ears as the knights laughter unfocused, The world seemed to slow for a second as the warlocks eyes were drawn to one specific spot; the noise seemed to originating from. Merlin watched the area closely, but was knocked from his reverie as the world returned to its normal pace, his foot catching on a branch as he tripped and fell forwards, The warlocks hit the floor on his side sending a sharp pain through him as he grunted in displeasure.

Arthur and the knights watched in slight disbelief as the warlock fell to the ground and ceased to move, His blue eyes looking around in confusion. It was a few seconds silence before laughter erupted from all the men as they watched the warlock push himself upwards and look around slightly dazed, His hand clung onto his left arm.

"What the hell" Arthur gasped between breathes,

"I- I don't" Merlin sat upwards and smiled goofily at the King and the knights as they laughed before standing upwards and brushing himself off, His hand never leaving his arm.

"What were you doing?" Arthur asked incredulously as he finished laughing, the other knights no where near succeeding in stopping the fits of laughter they were in, Merlin bit his lip as he looked around and tried to think of an excuse,

"I was looking"

"I can see that" Arthur stated, "Look at what you have done with the pot" The king pointed towards the pot, the contents of what was to be the warlocks dinner sprawled on the floor while covered in dirt. Merlin rolled his eyes as he looked down to the ground.

"What have you got to say for yourself boy!" Gwaine stated as he imitated a displeased lord, his hand resting on his stomach as he laughed deeply.

"Yeah Merlin!" Percival joined in as he nudged Elyan in the side, the final knight was in too much laughter to say anything. His side's obviously aching from the ordeal.

"Hes always useless, He was looking for woodworm earlier-" Arthur explained, "Wait Merlin maybe you were looking for WOODWORM when you tripped!"

The knights laughed again leaving Merlin standing in the middle of it all. The warlock slowly looked up at the men, his eyes dark and unforgiving as no smile lit up his face. Instead the raven haired boy growled and did something unexpected-

"Or maybe if you all weren't being such idiotic knights you would realise aswell as doing all the chores you have set and helping track down the man you want to catch- I HAVE NOT HAD BREAKFAST, LUNCH OR DINNER!" Merlin shouted as he looked back down at the pot on the ground, immediately regretting the decision to shout at the men,

"Maybe if you weren't such a _useless servant_ you would have got everything done and eaten- Maybe I was right to fire you all that time ago-" Arthur growled back; However the king regretted it instantly as Merlin's eyes linked with his; the iris's watering slightly as he looked into the eyes of his friend. Merlin swallowed a dry lump before looking at the knights who all seemed to have a slightly sympathetic face pulled on. Merlin wiped his nose with his sleeve and bent down; Picking up the large pot from the ground.

"Ill go and wash this sire-" Merlin muttered, "I am sorry I tripped I thought I saw someone that's all sire's" Merlin turned and began to walk off in an opposite direction and towards a small stream, The knights and Arthur all sat in silence their eyes all fixed on the fire in the centre.

Merlin reached the stream and dumped to pot on the ground before falling back onto a mound; The man placed his head in his hands as small tears of grief fell from his eyes. It was al his fault. No-one understood him or knew the true him- Anyone who was ever burdened with his secret died- Lancelot, Will, Balinor, Freya. And now there wasn't even a point, his actions had caused the death of Uther and made Arthur king; A king who will always have a passion to hate magic.

Merlin pulled his head from his hands and looked up to the sky, It was dark and probably time he should wash the pot and return. He had some apologising to do anyway- The tomb was not far off and they were close to catching Julius Borden; the man who had nearly had Merlin caught. The warlock's spirits were lifted as he remembered the prize which came with his success on his quest- A new dragon being born into his world.

Smiling Merlin stood upwards, wincing as he pulled on his arm. Merlin sighed in annoyance as he placed his hand over where the pain was originating, He willed his magic to rise as he manipulated it to flow through his hand and into the wound-

"healas min áwierdnes" Merlin hissed, His eyes burning gold as the magic flowed through his arm. The relief was instant, as soon as he casted the spell the burning sensation that originated from his arm subsided into nothingness.

Merlin smiled and held his hand outwards towards the pot, "selflíce" The large piece of metal rose softly into the air as if it weighed nothing before slipping down and into the water, Rolling in itself as it washed away the dirt that wallowed on its surface. When it was done Merlin released the magic and walked forwards, picking up the pot in his hand as he turned and began to walk back towards the camp where the knights are, However as he did the noise returned.

Merlin spun on his heel and eyes into the tree's, The sound was stronger than before and closer. The warlock willed his magic upwards once again as he pushed it outwards; closing his eyes her felt the surroundings with magic; Every living thing emitted it, including the figure behind the tree.

As the warlock's eyes snapped open at noticing his attacker a large hand forced itself over his face, Similar to the one he felt before. A strong smelling substance was forced onto his face on a cloth. Merlin wriggled with all his mite but he had already inhaled a large amount of the chemical- Black dots danced around his vision as his attacker slowly brought the warlock to the ground, Before Merlin succumbed to the darkness he saw the familiar face of Julius who was smiling over his body; A large reel of rope draped across his back.

"I know what you are Merlin- I saw you use magic. And I need someone like you to get into the tomb…" Julius mumbled as he tied the merlin up tightly. The last memory the raven haired boy took with him before he succumbed into darkness was the sincere look of disappointment on Arthur's face as he walked away.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Arthur sat staring at the fire, His eyes glazed over in thought. Never had he meant to say them things to his servant- His friend and suddenly the king of Camelot felt great waves of guilt crashing into him. The other knights all shared the same sullen look on their faces as the played with twigs before throwing them into the fire. The group were in silence compared to their banter filled conversations previously; creating a tension which was difficult to lift in the air, 'Where is that bumbling idiot when you need him?' Arthur asked himself,

However all the knights were knocked from their reverie when Gwaine stood upwards a look of pure determination on his face as he threw the stick he had been holding to the side, "Merlin's right, I was an idiot" Gwaine declared, The knight looked at the others before moving across to gather his sword,

"What are you doing Gwaine?" Leon asked from where he was sitting, Gwaine smiled and tied his sword and sheath around his waist.

"Well I hate to point it out but Merlin should have been back by now- And its really time we all forgave each other and got some sleep" Gwaine decided as he began to walk off in the direction the warlock had gone, Arthur watched as the knight paused just before he submerged himself into the tree line-

"Is anyone else going to join me?" Gwaine asked, Leon glanced at the king who seemed to have not stopped looking at the fire since the incident. The guilt inside him bubbled and swelled willing him to jump up and join Gwaine on his quest to find Merlin- But his father would never have allowed him to show such liking towards a servant- It was wrong.

Arthur pulled his eyes away from the fire and smiled nodding once as he rose from the log he was sitting on, He wasn't like his father- He didn't care if he showed a liking towards servants, Merlin was his friend, closest friend and the way he treated him was disrespectable. Even after everything he had done. "We all are"

The knights all smiled and rose with their king as they grabbed their swords and abandoned the fire in search for their friend, Their servant. Their Merlin.

* * *

><p>The first thing that returned to Merlin was the sensation that he was on the back of a horse, An unhealthy horse- The animals ribs were easy to feel and clearly visible through the skin- Well from what the warlock could see through his obscured vision. His eyes were blurred as he was knocked backwards and forwards from the constant pace the animal was making.<p>

A soft groan passed his lips; That was when he realised he had a gag in his mouth, It wasn't his neckerchief but instead a familiar yellow piece of material. Merlin tilted his head to the side ignoring the feeling of nausea that pounded through his senses. As he did he saw the rider on the horse and all his suspicions were confirmed; Julius Borden was riding the horse pushing it to its limit.

However from the moment Merlin had groaned the man had slowed his horse until it eventually came to a complete stop. Julius turned his head and smiled at Merlin dismounting off the animal before pulling the warlock off in a very indignant way. The warlock fell and landed onto his side, the same of as earlier sending shard jolts of pain up his arm.

Julius bent down and lifted merlin upwards so he was propped against a nearby tree, looking the man in the eyes. Julius bent down onto his knee's so he was eyelevel with the warlock.

"I know what you are Merlin" Julius began his voice hoarse obviously from lack of water, Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He would have answered back with something along the lines of 'So you have said' if it hadn't of been for a gag in his mouth,

"You're a sorcerer, Right under the prince's nose" Julius continued, "And I need you- Don't worry about me I know that the tomb is also a trap, It is almost impossible for a normal person like me to navigate the tomb alone but you- You could avert the dangers and be my sacrifice"

"Whmm mhou me emg" Merlin mumbled through the gag, His eyes linked with Julius. The man smiled and resisted to laugh leaning forwards he pulled the material from Merlin's mouth. It was the same material as the robe he was wearing; The evidence expressed from the large tare in his sleeve.

"What was that" Julius growled,

"Why do you want the egg?" Merlin stated, He wasn't going to argue against himself being a sorcerer since he knew there was no point, The man had seen him use magic- How else could he explain?

"Because it would be my dragon to sell, It's the last of its kind and more than likely to fetch a high price- Especially if it comes with a sorcerer like you" Julius tilted his head as he grabbed Merlin by the face and brought him close, "A very good price"

"Gaius was right about you" Merlin growled as he pulled himself from the mans grip, His body still jarred from the tight rope that bounded him.

"When isn't the man right" Julius asked rhetorically as he stood upwards and walked over towards a small collection of stick, "No we will stay here for a few hours- And while your with me you will do as I say do you understand sorcerer?"

Merlin ignored the man and instead focused on his magic, reaching deep inside him for the core of the old religion that rested in his blood. It was there where he found his connection with Kilgarrah, The burning passion to bring right to the world and return dragons to their normal noble state in life fuelling his magic further. _"Kilgarrah" _The warlock thought that one word, praying that the dragon would hear it, he had never tried such a long distance calling before like that and with the different technique- but in the end-

Before he could finish his thoughts Julius had stepped forwards and kicked the warlock in the ribs, Sending another jolt of pain through his chest forcing all the precious air In his lungs outwards. The warlock gasped as Julius took another kick into the ribs.

"Now then sorcerer will you do as I say?" Julius growled,

"I will never obey you-" Merlin gasped as he looked upwards at the man,

"Fine then you will have to damn the consequences-" Julius turned and walked up to the horse, reaching into his bag he pulled out a long dagger. The man allowed the metal to glint in the dim moonlight for a few moments before turning back to Merlin with a wicked glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Okay then Gwaine you check by the stream, Leon and Elyan go back ahead to the north and myself and Percival will look to the right of the stream-" Arthur declared as he looked at his men, they had reached the spot Merlin had been in, the stream was just before them the soft trickle of water rippling through the air, "Lets find this idiot"<p>

The knights all nodded in determination as they turned and headed off towards where they were allocated in silence, well they were all in silence except Gwaine who had take for shouting out the mans name.

"MERLIN!" Gwaine called out into the air as he ran forwards to the stream; eager to find his friend, "Come on mate that's enough!" , The knight bent down and looked at the ground. His friend had been there recently, enough was evident from the marks on the floor and the large pot.

"ARTHUR!" Gwaine yelled again, The king soon appeared from the tree's with the other knights who had been looking elsewhere, Gwaine pointed down at the markings on the floor causing Arthur to roll his eyes,

"Well done Gwaine but I am sure I said look for Merlin" Arthur stated, Gwaine stood upwards and began to follow the footprint tracks before freezing in his place only a few metres away from where the king and the knights remained standing. Gwaine bent down and placed his hand on the ground looking at the marks in detail-

"No" He muttered as he moved forwards more, He stopped.

"Arthur" Gwaine asked again

"What is it now Gwaine?" Leon asked instead of the king. Arthur and the knights walked forwards slightly as Gwaine rose to his feet and turned around, his arms held upwards and he clutched to objects in his hand,

"I think Merlin's in trouble" Gwaine declared, Arthur gaped as he noticed the familiar red neckerchief of his servant in the knights grasp and a dirty cloth in the other, Obviously one drenched in chemicals by the look of distaste on Gwaine's face.

"He was right, someone was watching" Percival muttered from beside the king.

And that was enough to make Arthur fear for Merlin's life- for the first time.


	3. Part 3

**A/N- **Sorry this is late i was away at Warwick with a friend however being at a castle has given me so many ideas for this fanfic and others- I am also having building work done at the moment so it is difficult to sleep ect let alone write. BUT- I will carry on with trying to update atleast everyday if not twice a week-

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

Merlin ached all over, his body groaning as he moved to the side slightly. Julius had taken to cutting him with the dagger, slowly and deep. It pained the warlock to even think of the arduous torture he had been through- And all through it he didn't scream. Merlin smiled as he remembered the look on the mans face as Merlin only grunted in discomfort as he forced the blade into his skin.

However Julius soon gave up muttering under his breathe of finding other methods; forcing the gag once again in his mouth and leaving him to himself.

The warlock opened his eyes slightly, It was still dark but the sun was begging to peak over the horizon causing the sky to shine different shades of blue.

Julius was curled up against a tree his eyes closed and his breathing settled- He was asleep. The warlock looked down at his bonds, it was only a simple rope- Shutting his eyes he felt the familiar hum of his magic, slowly he allowed it to rise to the surface of his skin.

"Renauase" He mumbled through the material in his mouth, The warlocks eyes burned a deep gold sending his magic to the rope; The material snapped apart releasing his body. Merlin crumpled downwards as he felt his muscles relax pulling on the injuries.

Hissing in pain Merlin placed his hand on his side, wincing as he pulled it away to find it covered in blood. Too much deep crimson blood. The warlock pulled off part of his tunic, Sending shivers up his spine as the cold morning air attacked his skin. The man wrapped the material around the injury, cutting of the blood flow, However it didn't stop it completely; Soon the rag had been soaked in blood and a look of terror flashed on the warlock face.

He was loosing too much blood and fast, His head already swam as he moved it only fractionally. Deciding his only chance of escaping was magic he racked his brains for a simple spell. Just enough to slow down the bleeding which came from the cut. "Acruthane" The blood flow immediately slowed till it was hardly anything. A wave of success crashed through the warlocks sending all manner of emotions through him.

Merlin pushed himself upwards and rested his head on the tree, he had lost more blood than he had wanted. He was exhausted. The raven haired mans eyes drooped as he looked around the camp, everything blurring slightly as he tried to focus on staying awake- Dark spots pranced across his vision as he swayed side to side.

Shaking his head the warlock pulled himself off the ground shakily, Looking at Julius he raised his hand towards the man- "Swenafaga" The rope which had been on the floor snaked along as if it was alive and wrapped itself tightly around his sleeping capture. Merlin turned and slowly stumbled out of the camp and to a completely random direction. He doubted Arthur and he knights would have noticed his disappearance, Not after the argument they had the other day- The king was probably even glad that he was gone and missing, afterall he had admitted it.

Merlin stumbled over a twig and crashed to the ground, crying out in pain as he remained on the floor. The warlock was about to succumb to sleep when he heard the soft trickle of a stream nearby, Merlin smiled as he realised it must have been the same one he was at earlier or later that night. Standing up again the warlock ran to the source of the sound, using the tree's as a balance for him. After a few metres he found the soft trickle, It wasn't as strong as he had seen the other night meaning he must have been further away than he thought. _'Still if I follow the water I will find the camp and the Knights and his royal pratness would never notice- again' _Merlin confirmed to himself.

The warlock sat down on the ground scooping up as much water as he could into his hands, The raven haired man took large gulps as he poured it into his mouth relishing the familiar feeling of hydration as he did. It was then when he noticed his reflection in the water; His head was matted with dirt, His clothes torn in some places with large blood stains from the blade. He looked terrible.

Merlin sat back against a tree, his energy waning as he took each deep breathe. He needed to find Arthur and fast whether he liked it or not. The warlock was about to pull himself from the ground when another wave of nausea crashed into him taking Merlin by surprise, The warlock allowed his head to roll back so it was resting on the tree, He couldn't move like this-

Suddenly the familiar sense of being watched returned putting Merlin on edge, The warlock called for his magic to rise to the surface, Smiling as he felt its power respond to his control. Sitting upwards he pulled himself from the ground to his shaky feet, turning his head slowly around his surroundings to face whatever was lurking in the tree's,

"I knew sorcerers were sneaky but this…" Julius stepped outwards a wild smile on his face as he played with the blade in his hand, "This take things to a whole new level Mer_lin_.."

"Stay away-" Merlin growled as he held his hand outwards towards the man before him, The warlock cursed himself for being so stupid, he should have carried on running until he collapsed unconscious instead of stopping- Now there was no chance of escaping,

"No I need you, I have heard of the whispers of the tomb Merlin and I know its dangerous, Having a sorcerer would make things easier considering Ashkanar himself was one" Julius prattled onwards as he walked forwards,

"I would never help you-" Merlin sneered as he stumbled back slightly, His arm never leaving it position,

"Oh but you will have to" Julius smiled, "Arthur's not going to, I saw the argument you had- He doesn't care, he doesn't want you-"

Merlin's face dropped as did his arm as he lost slight control of his magic, Julius was right. If he was to disappear from the world who would notice? Arthur had said himself he didn't want him anymore- He could easily get a bootlicker of a servant to replace him.

Julius smiled as he watched Merlin lower his arm slightly and took it as the moment to strike, Within seconds he was beside the boy, Pushing his legs around him he forced the warlock to the ground- Pulling out small vial filled with a clear liquid he clamped his hands around the raven haired boys mouth. Merlin tried to keep him mouth shut, he also tried to call on his magic- but he was panicking and by the time Julius had opened his mouth enough to pour in the concoction it was too late.

Within seconds the foul tasting liquid slipped easily down the back of Merlin's throat and caused his muscles to go lax, Julius stepped back and looked down at the warlock on the floor. His sadistic eyes beaming with excitement as he put the vial away once again. Merlin's head rolled to the side as he stared outwards and into the forest.

_"Merlin…"_

Everything went dark.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

Arthur and the knights were trailing on the end of the tracks which had been left across the floor; Leaves skittered outwards to show a body being dragged, They had rested very little that night. Especially Arthur- The weight of his responsibility to bring the warlock back unharmed leading him frantically forward while the others followed just as worried behind.

Gwaine had not spoken since he found the cloth on the floor, And when he did it was mindless chatter only to hide his own nerves for the warlocks life. The men walked quickly through the forest, The guilt pressing down on their back making them pick up their pace ever so slightly. Arthur growled in annoyance and stopped bringing his fist to a tree as the tracks they had been following came to an abrupt end.

"Arthur" Leon stated as he walked up closer to the King, The blonde man turned around expectantly as he was met by the waiting eyes of his knights. His fist throbbed through the glove as sharp needle like pain shot through his hand and up his arm.

"The trail ends" Arthur spoke numbly, his eyes sinking to the ground. Merlin had done so much for him, he had rode out to face a dragon, jumped in front of a Dorocha even faced an immortal army- and Arthur repaid him by teasing and telling him he was worthless; The raven haired boy then went missing and never gave him the chance to apologise for his unruly actions.

"Arthur, We should carry on with the mission" Leon stated again as he watched the Kings eyes rise to meet his, Arthur sneered as he stood upwards making himself taller shaking his head.

"No we must find Merlin- I am not going to leave him again- not after everything" The king announced with authority in his voice,

"But Sire, The attacker may not be who we think it to be- The person we are after is probably already at the tomb, This might be his distraction." Leon tried to reason as he stepped closer to the king, His hand resting on his sword incase he needed it, The other knights watched as interest as their king shook his head.

The group fell into an unusual silence, All gazes casted to the ground watching it with interest, "We could try following the tracks north and see if it continues?" Gwaine supplied as he looked at them all, "I am not leaving Merlin for dead- He wouldn't do it to us!"

Arthur met the knights gaze, He was torn. He couldn't abandon his manservant- his friend but he also didn't want to let down his fathers cause especially after his untimely death. Arthur placed his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes releasing a sigh,

"Yes but he didn't have the choice between us or stopping a dragon being born" Leon stated, Arthur couldn't help but feel sympathy for the blonde knight. Although what Leon speaks Is true he must have a constant internal battle between what is morally right and just right in his mind. The king looked over towards Elyan who was been shifting uneasily on his feet as if he had something to say-

"What would Merlin want us to do?" Elyan voiced eventually as he realised his masters glare, Stepping forwards he continued- "This is your decision Arthur- Would Merlin want you to carry on following the direction they may be headed with the small chance of saving him?"

"Or would he want you to stop the man from getting the dragons egg, effectively protecting Camelot and you before trying to follow the trail?" Leon stated again completing his options, The knights hand fell away from his sword; Showing that he was more relaxed with the two options. Arthur nodded taking in the words of his knights. They were right, if this was anyone's decision then it was his and his alone, the responsibility to Camelot was stronger now and proving his father was right in his battle against magic was to be his main concern. But for some reason Merlin was too.

The knights all looked at each-other before slowly wandering a few metres off Gwaine and Percival decided to see if they could find the trail again to the north slightly while Elyan and Leon wandered over to sit on a rock and discuss what to happen if they did indeed find the dragon egg. All silently deciding that their King some time in peace, away from watchful eyes to make his decision.

Arthur meanwhile sank to the floor as he rested his head against the tree, This was to be one of the many choices he would have to make as king and one of the many ones he never wished he would never get. Arthur had to choose- Merlin or Camelot. Closing his eyes Arthur sank into a light sleep, one where it didn't matter he was King, all that mattered was the conclusions of his choices.

_"I am happy to be your servant till the day I die" Merlin watched Arthurs reaction from the door, The prince (at the time) just looked at the man before him and disregarded the words. Oh how Arthur wished he could have answered back to show his gratitude, But instead he didn't and the scene slowly faded to black._

Arthur opened his eyes slowly, looking around him as he searched for the person who's voice it belonged to before remembering once again of the events which had led to his choice. The King slowly stood upwards from the ground attracting the attention of the knights once again who all ran over to their king. Their eyes wide as they stood waiting expectantly,

"_What life is a servant in comparison to a prince?"_

"Everything" Arthur muttered as he held onto the image of Merlins face as he walked away from the camp the other day, the look of disappointment, hurt and rage bubbling beneath the surface. Guilt fell upon the king once again as he stood in a veil of light feeling his body with warmth as he pondered over his decision.

"Sire?" Leon questioned as he stepped closer; obviously hearing the words he had spoken, Arthur smiled as he looked at his men. Clapping his hands together he rubbed them as he walked over to where the trail had ended and gazed at it wearily.

"Gwaine, Percival, I want you to travel to the North and follow the path until you find Merlin or his attacker, When you do I want the attacker alive-" The king turned and eyed Gwaine who seemed to sigh and deflate with annoyance, "Do you understand?"

"Yes Queen Arthur" Gwaine winked as he picked up his discarded sword from earlier, The dark haired knight then patted Percival on the back and began to jog off in the direction the trail had been headed,

"Come on then Percival!" Gwaine called as he disappeared on the horizon, Percival turned to his king and bowed his head before running off after Gwaine. Arthur then turned to Leon and Elyan with a large smile on his face.

"Lets go and get this egg then" Arthur announced. Leon nodded along with Elyan who both had large grins on their faces. The knights led off back the direction they had come while Arthur trailed along slightly. His stomach rolling as he continued on with his decision but he couldn't help but wish he was with Gwaine and Percival searching for his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, I have decided to do an alternate ending to this instead of the original so i hope you enjoy it..<strong>

**And Just quickly to apologise for any O/C/C for any of them, Especially Merlin but i am not writing him as weak its just there is a reason to why he cannot use his magic :)**

**Thanks for reviewing ;) Keep it up :P **

**Oh and just to say- Episode 6? is now my all time favourite and i already have another AU planned :P**


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

_'Merlin'_

The warlocks eyes snapped open, His eyes stinging as they blurred from the bright light which assaulted them. His head pounded as he looked around him, He was on the back of a horse; that much obvious from the constant unsteady movement. His hand and feet were binded so he was against the animals body, Reducing the chances of him falling off the back and his attacker losing its captive.

_"Young warlock"_

Merlin lifted his head upwards so he could see the sky, The forest canopy rushed past him causing light to flitter across his face. The forest looked like nothing he had seen before, the large oak tree's were unscathed from any battle scars. A warm feeling flooded the warlock as he tried to remember why he was where he was, Only to be greeted by the flood of memories of the previous day. Grumbling in pain of his aching head the raven haired boy turned his head to the side. Julius Borden sat high upon his horse as he galloped hard through the tree's, His cloak flailing outwards over Merlin and through the air as a look of determination stayed fixed on his features.

Before the warlock could speak or growl in annoyance of his newly hated acquaintance the same loud ringing hit his ears causing him to wince in pain. The world around him drowned out as he focused on a small pack-bag before his face. Merlin closed his eyes calling on his magic to rise to the surface however this time it didn't, It stayed deep inside him. A invisible force stopping him from accessing the only thing which is natural about him.

The warlock frowned not noticing how the horse slowed down to an eventual stop and his other passenger dismount beside him, His leg smacking him in the side as he did so.

"Merlin" Julius growled as he pulled the skinny man off the horse and onto the floor, Merlin frowned as looked into the mans eyes.

"What!" The warlock growled, He looked down at where they were, The horse had made enough tracks for the others to follow- that was if they were looking for him.

"We will rest for a few minuets then take off" Julius announced as he walked around the other side of the horse and pulled out the triscilian and a small metal charm upon some string. Merlin gazed in awe at the golden key which was held in his hand; As he focused on the key he felt the soft hum of magic which was laced through is structure from the runes, However when he focused on the metal charm the harsh screeching sound returned to his ears, The metal glinting in the sunlight as it encompassed a bright orange stone. Merlin winced again, bringing his head to his knee's to try and drown out the screeching.

"Ah- You can sense it" Julius smiled as he stepped closer to the warlock, "You really must be powerful-"

"What?" Merlin gasped as he peeked up above his knee's, Julius's smile grew as he wrapped the key back up in cloth and forced it back into the bag. The necklace was then placed around his neck as he kissed the stone the sounds that rocketed through his ears settled and returned to normal.

"Ashkanar was one of the most powerful sorcerers to roam this land, When he collected his treasures he stored them in one of the most beautiful tombs known, A tall tower like building with gargoyles and statues of the dead to protect his prizes" Julius explained as he walked over to the bag again and pulled out a bundle of wood, The man dumped it on the ground before Merlin before collecting some flint before sitting before it.

"He created the tomb with traps so no-one could ever survive as they laid hands on his treasures- Especially the dragons egg" Julius stated as a spark escaped the flint and fell upon the dry wood causing it to erupt to life.

"As well as traps he created the key- this key is what causes the traps to come alive as well as granting the holder access to a world of spoils" Julius explained, Merlin nodded and stared into the fire. Julius meanwhile pulled out the necklace and smiled at it-

"Not that long afterwards Ashkanar stole a trinket- Soulus, He placed it near a waterfall and encompassed it in stone, Only those with magic could sense it" Julius smiled as he held it into the air, "You don't remember Merlin but I told you about this before"

Merlin tilted his head to the side as Julius smiled maliciously, "When dipped in someone's blood it allows the owner to hurt the victim without doing it physically" Julius swung the necklace side to side, His smile still strong and wicked as he watched it. Merlin winced as the strong pain in his ears returned,

"You don't even need to have magic to use it- Let me demonstrate" Julius swung the necklace lower and through the burning fire before them, As the metal passed through the fire Merlin yelled in pain, His body temperature soared as he felt his skin heat up immediately, On his arm a red raw burn began to appear in a straight line. Sweat began to form on the warlock face as he watched the necklace swing in and out of the fire, Yells threatened to erupt from his throat but before they could Julius stopped and put the necklace on the cool floor.

Merlin glared at the man before him, Not allowing an ounce of terror to cross his features as he watched the smile reach his eyes, "Oh and you don't even know the best bit yet-" Julius nodded.

"You wont get away with this" Merlin growled as he raised his hand towards Julius, Preparing to repel the man with the strongest force he could summon.

"Oh but that's what you said before I made you forget, But were close to the tomb now and you can know, I can control your magic Merlin and there's nothing you can do about it-" Julius smiled and began to laugh to himself as Merlin's eyes failed to burn a bright gold and send the man flying.

Merlin looked at his hand then back to the man above him.

There was nothing he could do.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

Merlin and Julius stopped at the entrance of a large cave, The front was covered in dark green moss shrouded in shadows as limp tree's allowed their branches to hand down and around the rock face. Water glistened on the caves surface, The sun reflecting in the small drops as they fell into a small stream that ran through and away from the cave.

Julius grinned as he turned to look at the warlock then back at the cave; Before stepping forwards carefully onto the jagged rocks, Tugging hard on the rope that he had used to bind the warlocks wrists in. Before they had left to continue on Julius had created a 'leash' for the warlock, Pulling every now and then to put off his balance and send him tumbling to the ground.

As the man lead the way forwards Merlin trailed, His eyes glancing over the cave and its surroundings. His mind buzzed from his counter with the pendant that Julius wore around his neck, His head confused from the missing memories which ceased to be there- After the man had told him he had made him forget the warlock had been trying fruitlessly to try and redeem his memories. However each time he thought he was close to breaking through the wall in his mind he would just become confused and start again.

Merlin's blue eyes switched the main interest he had, The pendant was tied up with string- The tie was on the top of the man's neck, Loosely holding together as it endured the push and pulls from walking. The warlock planned to strike when Julius wasn't expecting, Then he would gather up his magic and ensure that Arthur captured him and gave him a long time behind the iron bars of the dungeons. The warlock paused and shook his head- This wasn't him, He didn't spend his time planning how to fell his enemies, That was Morgana's job.

"Why are you so interested in the Dragons egg?" Merlin asked to save himself from his dark thoughts, Julius simply tugged hard on the rope which was around his wrists sending the raven haired man falling forwards. Merlin crashed to the ground on a slanted rock, The impact sending a crack resounding through the air as it struck his ribs. Instantly sharp pains radiated up his side as breathing suddenly became a laboured battle.

Glaring through beady eyes Merlin gazed up at Julius who was looking down upon him with a malicious smile, "I told you not to ask questions boy- NOW UP!" Julius ordered as he pulled on the rope. Merlin growled as his side was pulled from the movement, Jumping onto his feet as quickly as he could to avoid the pain- However it was pointless for every movement he made his side erupted in pain. He had definitely broken a rib.

Julius walked fast despite knowing Merlin's injury, The fast paced walk left the warlock breathless by the time they reached the waterfall barrier which separated them from another world. Julius clapped his hand then turned to Merlin, A full smile on his face as if he was a child ready to play with its new toy.

"I don't want to get wet, Part the water" Julius barked as he watched the warlock, Merlin clutched onto his side as he shook his head in defiance,

"No"

"So be it" Julius latched his hand onto the pendant and squeezed it hand, The stone began to ring as Merlin felt all the air leave his lungs-

"I said stop the water" Julius hissed again, this time the pendant also shimmered making the sound that rung through his ears stronger, Merlin raised his hand towards the water as he gasped for air which failed to pass his lips- Not fully aware of his actions as he did so. His eyes shimmered a deep gold as he focused his energy on the water barricade before him,

"Haeranmengo" The warlock hissed, The water slowly began to part like a curtain, Leaving a gap large enough for a person to pass through without being soaked. The water shimmered as it stopped parting and stayed in its place. Julius nodded and dropped the pendant releasing Merlin from the enchantment. The warlock gasped for air as he fell to his knee's, Bringing his hands close as he realised Julius had dropped the rope,

Borden smiled at Merlin and stepped through the parted water and down onto what seemed to be a stairway carved from the stone and into the side of the wall. Merlin struggled up to his feet again as he walked forwards, However he was stopped when Julius held his hand up at Merlin.

"I said I didn't want to get wet not you" Julius smiled as he looked up at the water once more, "I want you to release you hold on the magic then follow"

Merlin gasped for air as he watched Julius's hand slowly sneak towards the pendant once again, However Merlin beat him to it, His eyes burned golden once more as the water slowly returned to normality, Soaking the ground which Borden had just passed upon. The man laughed with superiority as he beckoned the warlock to follow.

Merlin slowly did as he pleased, struggling not to pull on his side where his rib was broken. He had decided then and there to do as the sick man pleased, Because he needed his magic to be strong for when he retaliated from his control.

Sucking in oxygen Merlin walked through the waterfall barrier, the cold water crashing into his skin sent needles of pain and surprise through him, The impact causing him to curse slightly at the pull of his ribs. He continued to step forwards until he was through the waterfalls wall, His eyes adorndened with the beauty of a forest, however it was ruined when Julius grabbed the rope from around the warlocks wrists and began pulling him down the steep stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review-<strong>

**And if you want check out my friends and I's latest youtube channel- **.com/user/TheMerlinians?feature=mhee


	7. Part 7

**Just quickly to say I recently made a new TRAILER for regrets? Want to see some clips on what i am going to base the storyline on?**

**NEW TRAILER FOR REGRETS- .com/watch?v=3zajUQA4SNc&feature=feedu**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 7<strong>

Arthur, Elyan and Leon followed the direction the man had been heading in, The horses footfalls resounding through the tree's and covering the silence which submerged them all. Arthur was at the front, His eyes fixed on a single point ahead. He wasn't focusing on his surroundings or prepared for a sudden attack on them, His mind wandered back to the wellbeing of his friend- His closest friend.

It was at a time like this when Arthur wallowed in the regrets which simmered in his head, Regrets which he constantly finds himself delving into and adding new things to which he wished he could change. One of his regrets was Morgana's betrayal, Maybe if he had just listened to her and accepted what she was then they wouldn't have to deal with the constant attack from a person which knows the castle as well as any other.

Another regret that surrounded Arthur was the death of his father and the way it had happened, Maybe if he had listened to Merlin and not participated in the trick then his father would still be king and still with him, But instead Arthur had to protect his pride and his honour, placing himself in dangers way after all the lengths people had gone to protect him. Arthur felt his eyes sting with water and unfallen tears at the memory of his father, He hadn't even had the chance to give him a proper goodbye.

Pushing the tears to the back of his mind Arthur sat up straighter on his horse, Almost thankful that he was riding ahead of the other knights. For his time for grieving had ended and he needed to focus ahead.

However the Kings thoughts wallowed in his regrets, The most recent one that affected him the most was Merlin. The young boy had done everything for him, he had even saved his life and risked his own in the process. Merlin had no sense of self-preservation only a blinding sense of loyalty which could put any knight at shame. Arthur pushed his horse faster, The sounds of the stream beside them closing in as they approached what seemed to be a cave in the distance. Arthurs mind slowly returned to Merlin, His friend who he had offended and left to walk off into the dark night.

The king swallowed a dry lump in his throat as he remembered his friends face as he walked off, Disappointment and hurt. Arthur slowed his horse as he found his emotions were starting to get out of hand, Elyan and Leon also slowed till they were next to him.

"Sire- I know your feelings for Merlin, I regret everything I did also but- You need to slow down, the horses are exhausted" Sir Leon announced as he dismounted from his dark horse. Arthur nodded and did the same, His eyes scanning the area around them for any trouble,

"Besides if anyone with find him, Its going to be Gwaine" Elyan shrugged as himself and Leon lead their horses forwards and towards the stream. Arthur was suddenly bombarded with memories of when they were travelling to the isle of the blessed. Leon had said something similar before, when Merlin was slowly dying from the inside outwards.

Arthur shook his head discarding the lifeless eyes of his friend as he lead his own horse forwards, They were outside a large cave, Its entrance covered in moss and leaves as a small stream lead away from it. The king walked to the waters edge and allowed his horse to drink while he wandered off towards the cave.

Leon and Elyan joined him as they stood staring at the large rock, Their eyes glistening with awe. Arthur turned away from it and looked at his men, "Lets search for tracks, If he has passed then he would have left footsteps in the soft mud"

Leon and Elyan nodded and walked back towards the horses, deciding to start their search at the top before treading onto the dangerous rocky terrain. Arthur however walked over the steep rocks, His eyes focused onto the ground as he looked through the small gaps to see if any markings had been left in the mud.

But instead he found better, the king bent down and looked in detail at one of the jagged rocks. It had been moved from its original place not that long ago, And on the floor beside it was the marking of a body. Someone must have passed and fell. Arthur smirked and stood upwards, He was about to call his knights when the vegetation to his left rustled, The king turned and drew his sword immediately, His eyes staring into the tree's for any sign of life.

Slowly he approached, careful to where he placed his feet as he navigated the rocky terrain. His sword remained outwards and pointed towards the bush as he approached, The king was about to call to the others when Gwaine and Percival stumbled out from the vegetation and smiled at their King.

"No need for that" Gwaine dismissed as he walked forwards, pushing Arthurs sword down as he did. Elyan and Leon came running over as soon as they heard the other knights emerge from the vegetation.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked as he watched the two knights. Gwaine greeted Leon and Elyan while Percival stepped forwards,

"We found another trail of Merlin and his captor, It lead us right here" Percival explained as he looked down at the ground and pointed towards more than one persons footsteps, Arthur's smile grew as he came to the realisation that his friend was still alive and probably heading the same direction as them.

The king nodded and turned to his men, "Right we will continue on foot"

"But sire- We need to rest we have been searching since yesterday with no rest" Sir leon exclaimed as he stepped forwards, Arthur knew the man meant respect but the regrets which hung over his head were more influential then he would want to admit.

"No if Merlin is in trouble and the dragon egg is this way, then we should leave now-" Arthur commanded as he turned and sheathed his sword back into his leather belt. Gwaine nodded and smiled joining the king as they lead the group into the cave. The surroundings were dark and hidden by shadows, the only source of light coming from the entrance of the cave. However as they moved forwards the ground was levelled and smooth making it easier to navigate.

"Sire" Percival stated as he looked ahead, Arthur turned back to the man to see his was indicating to something ahead of them, "There is light"

"And water" Elyan added as they approached it, Arthur watched as the speck of light grew into a large whole in the cave wall, the only other exit. However it was covered in a wall of water which shimmered in the sunlight as it fell. Arthur smiled and walked forwards so he was closer to the exit.

The king sighed and looked down at Merlin's neckerchief which was on his belt. Still covered in the mud from where they had found it on the floor. Hope sparked inside the kings chest as he looked away from the neckerchief, Jutting his arm outwards he stepped through the water barrier- The coldness taking him by surprise as he sharply took in a breathe, Stepping through until he was on the top step. Arthur looked around him, Before the king was an array of life- Large forests which stretched for miles. In the distance a small plume of smoke rose into the air, A large tower like structure just beyond that.

"I hope Merlin's okay" Gwaine hushed as he stepped beside the prince, His hair handing wet and limp around his face,

"So do I Gwaine- So do I" Arthur muttered in reply as he slowly made his way down the steps.

* * *

><p>"Put out the fire- NOW!" Julius ordered as he picked up a small side bag and slung it over his shoulder. The warlock only needed telling once, His eyes burned gold as the small fire before him slowly receded and back into the wood and extinguished itself. The only remnant of the fire being there once before was the smoke which rose into the sky.<p>

"Come sorcerer we are close" Julius smiled as he looked up and towards the tower, Merlin followed as Julius pulled on the rope. The warlock winced as his side pulled as he stood up, He had started to limp instead of walk; The main cause was his rib, constantly pulling and sending sharp pains radiating up his side.

_'Merlin' The warlock stopped, His mind ringing with his name. A small smile drifted onto his face as he recognised the voice it came from,_

"OI!" Julius barked as he tugged on the rope again, Merlin dropped his smile and limped to follow his 'master', hanging his head low as he focused on where he was walking and on the dragonlord powers which stayed deep within him.

_'Kilgarrah?" Merlin questioned, as he felt the all too familiar wise presence of the dragon within him._

_'Merlin you must not let Julius have the egg' The warlock rolled his eyes as he continued to walk forwards,_

_'I wont- You will not be the last dragon Kilgarrah' Merlin promised as he looked up towards the sky, The sun was burning down upon them causing beads of sweat to form upon his brow._

_'I have trust in you Merlin' The warlock smiled and nodded to himself, His eyes glaring into the back of Julius's head as they continued to walk,_

'_I know- Kilgarrah I may need your help-'_

_'I am near Merlin, You only need to call'_

With that the dragons presence slowly dissipated away from his mind, Leaving the raven haired boy all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>NEW TRAILER FOR REGRETS- .comwatch?v=3zajUQA4SNc&feature=feedu**


	8. Part 8

**Just quickly to say I recently made a new TRAILER for regrets? Want to see some clips on what i am going to base the storyline on?**

**NEW TRAILER FOR REGRETS- .com/watch?v=3zajUQA4SNc&feature=feedu**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 8<strong>

Merlin stared upwards at the tall tower building, They had finally arrived at the foot of the crème stone structure. Patterns carved deep into its surface with crème colours laced within in. Merlin felt his eyes water at the magnificence of the building, His eyes then being drawn to the figures and words written in the old religion which laid around the base of the building. Moss and vines slowly crept up the sides and around the writing, Cracking the surface; But it was still decipherable. '_Æbæremorþ álibbend néðing blétsian ús eac æh' _The warlock titled his head to the side as he focused on the words, It was a spell and from the detailed wording it was a complicated one.

"We need to climb sorcerer" Julius commanded as he tugged at the rope once again, Merlin stumbled wincing as his side was pulled looking wearily up at the man. The warlock pulled back at the rope causing Julius to tut and turn back around,

"You don't want the same thing that happened last time to repeat itself do you?" Julius smirked maliciously as he played with the pendant around his neck, Merlin avoided eye contact as he turned his head away.

"I cant climb" The warlock replied slightly breathlessly from his rib, Julius's eyebrows rose as he stepped forwards; his rough hands clamping onto the warlocks chin as he yanked his line of sight back upon his cold face.

"Then what do you suggest- _sorcerer"_ Julius hissed as he eyed the man, Merlin sighed and looked back over towards the spell. Closing his eyes he focused on the magic within him; the pendant around Julius's neck vibrating with a soft hum.

"Æbæremorþ álibbend néðing blétsian ús eac æh!" Merlin repeated the words, His eyes flashed gold as the tomb began to shake slightly, Small pieces of rock crumbling from a small ledge which overhand halfway up the tall building. Julius stepped back yanking on the rope which binded the warlocks arm as he did, Merlin grunted in pain as he stepped backwards suddenly.

Once the rumbling had stopped and some of the dust which had been created cleared Merlin beamed, The spell had worked. '_Open your risks and bless us with riches', _Was what exactly it did. The rocks which had fallen had landed in a similar area, forming a small ramp up towards the tower, Where the ramp ended a large hole laid exposed. The darkness from inside sent chills down the warlocks spine as he slowly stepped forwards in awe.

"I knew I had you for a reason- Despite how _useless _you are" Julius sneered as he began to walk towards the entrance, Pulling on the rope as he did. "That was what your king had said- wasn't it?"

Merlin bit his lip as he remembered his friend, How he longed for the blonde hair man to jump out from the sideline and abuse him with his ridiculous comebacks and stupid looks. Merlin bowed his head in defeat. Although Arthur was his friend he wasn't as close as he could be; So many secrets between them acted as a barrier- the social standing also adding to the reality that they could not express their feelings for each-other like equals- Their friendship.

Merlin followed Julius as the man whistled while he looked through the darkness, Small pummels of light allowed the warlock to see his way, His eyes constantly falling to the floor to prevent himself from collapsing like before. The two rounded a corner, where another corridor lay. Writing in the old religion laid upon the walls, all warnings on people to turn back and hide. Julius continued however uncaringly as ever- that was until he stepped on a pressured tile.

A loud rattling noise filled the air alerting both of the men, Julius clutched onto the pendant his eyes meeting Merlin's as he muttered one single word; "Protect"

A sudden overwhelming urge to protect the vile Julius filled the warlocks body, His eyes snapped down to the tile as he his eyes burned gold. Naturally time slowed, the sounds around him drowning out as his own heart rate decreased. His eyes scanned the surroundings as small holes appeared in the walls and poisoned arrows shot outwards from them. The holes were all obviously placed in the most effective places, Their aim deadly to any who passed.

"Fréosan arwe" Merlins eyes burned gold as the arrows all froze in the air, Time resumed as Julius smiled and looked over at his prize. The warlock tilted his head and thrusted his hand outwards forcing all the arrows down towards the end of the corridor with a strong force.

Julius nodded and released the pendant, The result was instant. The warlock dropped to his knee's clutching his injured rib as his breathes became more pained. His need and feeling to protect Julius had dissipated away into nothingness.

"Come sorcerer" Julius grabbed onto the rope and pulled it hard, Merlin clambered to his feet as he carried on walking behind the man. His eyes looking over the walls with the many holes. Seconds ago he could have let Julius die, But instead he had protected him.

Silence fell over the two men as they turned a corner and came to the foot of some stairs, Light bombarded the stone steps allowing them to see the cracks which threatened to trip any which climbed them. Julius clapped his hands and dropped the rope, clambering up the stairs two at a time as he reached the top. Merlin slowly climbed up three steps before stopping, the pain in his side too much.

The warlock instead watched as Julius ran his hand over the surface of an engraving by the side of a large stone door, It was obviously made for the triscilian. The three swirls of the recognisable key mixed with markings of runes provided a slot of the holder. Julius reached deep into his pocket, his hand clasping around the golden key, smiling as he held it upwards and pushed it into the slot. The screeching of stone and metal rang through the air as he pushed it in.

"STOP!" Merlin wheezed as Julius looked over his shoulder at him, The man shrugged and pushed the door open, Smirking Julius stepped forwards. However as he did a thick white gas floated downwards from the door submerging Julius completely, Choked gasps filled the room as the man tossed and turned before the warlock, His knee's shaking as they threatened to collapse. The raven haired boy took a step forwards as he watched the mans movements slow down. The familiar ringing of the pendant followed closely sending fear through Merlin's heart, Seconds later a tight constriction feeling tightened around his throat, Cutting off his own oxygen. The warlocks eyes slowly began to droop as his knee's shook similar to Julius. He didn't have long.

Thinking quickly the raven haired man raised his hand up towards the white fog which slowly headed towards him, Sucking in his last breathe painfully he used the rest of his energy reciting a spell, "Þrosm tohweorfe" The smoke slowly began to change direction, Curling in on itself as a light wind blew though.

Merlin breathed deeply as the constriction on his throat was relieved as the white smoke disappeared; leaving Julius's body exposed. Merlin clutched onto his side as he breathed deeply and struggled up the stairs, His eyes never leaving the mans body. The warlock bowed his head slightly at the sight of the mans still form, However he couldn't let it get to him, Not after the way he was treated.

The raven haired man reached down, his hand curling outwards to remove the pendant away from the dead mans neck, His fingers curling inwards tightly to avoid touching the mans cold skin. However just as he was about to pull it off the venomous mans neck, Julius's arm snapped upwards and wrapped tightly around the warlocks own wrist; taking him completely by surprise, A sick frown forming on his face as his eyes slowly opened.

"You dare-" Julius whispered hoarsely, "You are going to regret- not… saving me"

* * *

><p><strong>NEW TRAILER FOR REGRETS- .comwatch?v=3zajUQA4SNc&feature=feedu**


	9. Part 9

**Just a quick thankyou to all those who have reviewed! I really means alot! This update has a bit of a cliffy at the end but dont worry i shall update later!**

**This part is dedicated to Esmee who wanted a dedication and is one of the best friends ever :P **

**PLEASEEE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 9<strong>

Julius punched the warlock across the face, Smirking as he fell to the ground it a fit of gasping breathes. Merlin stayed still awaiting the rest of his punishment, However when it didn't come he looked upwards; His blue eyes linking with Julius as the man sneered down upon him, Obviously considering his actions.

Julius rose his leg upwards, ready to kick. Merlin stared into the mans cold eyes not flinching as the he threatened to cause him more pain; However much Arthur denied it Merlin was brave, Most of the time his bravery did out do the noblest of knight, But it always went unnoticed. Much to the warlocks surprise Borden didn't kick his hard boot into his injured side but instead spun on his heel, Continuing on his journey down another corridor and towards what he thought was the chamber with the Dragons egg.

The warlock growled in pain and annoyance as he pushed his hands under his body; His rough used hands twitching at the cold surface of the stone floor. Slowly he lifted his chest off from the ground, His eyes watering in pain as his rib protested against the movement. Slowly and carefully he made it to his feet, His hands careful of where they touched considering the tomb was laced with deadly traps.

Slowing his breathing Merlin walked forwards, following Julius's previous steps, His footfalls echoing in the empty corridor which seemed to be completely harmless. The warlock watched his steps and the walls, His eyes catching glimpses of warnings in the old religion sprawled over its surface.

The notes were all the same, Warning of death and pain to try and put off the intruder and to keep the tomb untouched. The warlock walked forwards and past a turn with stairs, However as he did he stopped. A over powering feeling of protection filled his body as he turned and looked back to the small set of stairs. The Archway was made of a lighter stone that the rest of the tomb, A small plaque in gold hung above it, The writing covered in dust and making it harder for the person to read.

The warlocks stepped forwards closer to the plaque, his eyes focusing hard on the runes and symbols etched into its surface, "eorðdraca". Merlin's heart rate increased as he glanced over his shoulder and back down to Julius, The man had completely ignored the stairway, Like he himself was about to. Borden instead seemed to be searching each of the small oak doors, Not completely concerned for what the warlock was doing but instead following his instinct.

The raven haired boy waited until Julius had turned around another corner and disappeared from sight before slowly starting to walk up the stairs. The pain in his side went unnoticed as anticipation filled his body and flooded his veins. Slowly he emerged into a large room filled with tall pillars which touched the floor and ceiling. Large plain windows allowed light to flood into the room, highlighting the lack of design in the walls. However it was replaced with a single podium in the centre of the room, A large white and blue spiked egg placed upon its surface.

Merlin gasped at the beauty of the creature, Slowly he wandered forwards. His feet taking slow large steps as he approached the egg. His thoughts were racing the hole time; The great dragon would no longer be the last of his kind, and instead a new time of magic would be born from a single dragon egg. His father would be proud.

The warlock stopped by the egg, His hands stretching outwards as he touched the smooth and cold surface, Inside was the soft pulse of life and magic. Smiling Merlin pressed his palms down upon its surface, ready to lift it upwards and allow the small creature to explore and live its life.

"Merlin" Julius growled with a hoarse voice from behind him, Merlin let go of the egg and turned in time to see Julius walked down the steps and slowly towards him.

"Julius" Merlin replied slightly breathless, Julius smirked and looked down at the pendant in his hand.

"Step away from the egg Merlin" He commanded, The pendant shone as he squeezed it tightly in his palm. Merlin gasped as the pain from his ribs shot through his body, Stepping slowly back he fell to his knee's, Black dots dancing across his vision as he watched the cruel man stop beside the egg, His eyes glimmering with amazement.

"You- cant-" Merlin whispered as he felt his back struggled to support his weight, The man fell to his elbows as he slowly lost all remaining energy within him.

"I think you will find I can Merlin, Why are you so concerned anyway- Your only a serving boy" Julius smirked, His eyes staying linked with the warlocks,

"Because- It's a creature and should live its life instead being enslaved to a cruel man like you" Merlin muttered back as the pain increased in his side, He restricted the yell from emerging from his throat, Instead focusing on Borden before him.

"Oh im not going to keep it- Ive been paid to collect it" Julius smirked as he released the pendant from his hands as the warlock fell to floor, His eyes fluttering as he battles against the sweet unconsciousness which threatened to set in.

"I was going to let you live- But after that stunt you pulled back there Merlin" Julius shrugged, Merlin tried to respond but his mouth remained close as exhaustion swept over his boy. Julius turned to the egg, His hands latching onto its smooth surface without care as he snatched it upwards and off the podium from which it stood. Almost immediately the whole building slowly began to shake as rocks cracked and dust fell around them. A look of horror filtered across Julius's face as he looked up towards the ceiling which slowly became littered with cracks. Thinking fast the Julius pulled the pendant off from around his neck and threw it to the ground; He didn't need the sorcerer anymore, and if he escapes the pendant would make sure he still died in a crushing way. Smirking the man bent down towards the Merlin, His eyes unforgiving; "Goodbye Sorcerer, Ill make sure Arthur knows how you died"

Borden clutched onto the egg as he fled away from the large room; His eyes no longer taking in the design on the building but the escape route he needed to follow, His footfalls masked by the sound of falling debris from the sky. Leaving a cold, pain ridden Merlin lying on the ground, His eyes barely open as rocks fell around him and unconsciousness dragged him under.

* * *

><p><strong>NEW TRAILER FOR REGRETS- .comwatch?v=3zajUQA4SNc&feature=feedu**


	10. Part 10

**Dont worry this isnt the end! Thats if you were worrying- If not i probably look really stupid right now :)**

**This chapter or Part is dedicated to Magpieintheshadow- Just a thankyou for being a reviewer and using this story in one of her assignments! It means a lot!**

**Anyway on with the next part- DONT FORGET TO REVIEW :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 10<strong>

_Merlin was falling, deeper and deeper into the black oblivion, One where the pain followed him no matter how far he fell. The warlock wasn't alone either, His mind tricked him with images of his friends and family. _

_'You are the bravest of us all' Lancelots voice sang with a proud passion. Merlin smiled at the fond memory of his passed friend._

_'Merlin you are not a monster'_

_'Merlin you are the closest friend I have ever had'_

_'Arthur wasn't the one that asked for help'_

_'Merlin, You must not let this happen'_

_'MERLIN!" Arthur cried as the warlock jumped to his feet and started to run towards the deadly Dorocha. Pain clear in his voice as he watched helplessly as he lost his friend._

The warlocks eyes shot open, immediately watering at the sudden exposure to the thick dust which surrounded him making it harder to breathe than it already was. Merlin allowed his eyes to move upwards and towards the light ringing which laid behind the crashing sounds of rock. On the floor sat the pendant, Its surface shimmering in the dust and light filled room.

A loud and deadly groaning filled the air causing the raven haired boys eyes to drift upwards, A large gaping cavern had formed in the ceiling and was threatening to fall, Large rocks shifted in their places. His eyes followed the direction down into the pendant.

Panic rose within his body as he placed his elbows beneath him, pushing himself upwards and forwards. Groaning in pain he slowly continued to pull himself forwards, His elbows propelling him along and across the dust and rock covered floor. Eventually the feeling returned to his legs as adrenaline pumped its way through his veins; Pushing them beneath himself the warlock stood upwards, His hands propelling outwards to keep himself balanced.

Another loud groan rumbled the tower knocking the warlock from his reverie and straight into action, Remembering the voices he had heard Merlin ran forwards ignoring the strong overpowering pain which erupted in his side as he did so. Reaching his hand outwards the warlock focused on his magic which pulsed deep within him. His eyes burnt a deep gold as the rock fell from the ceiling and slowly headed towards the pendant, Fousing on the object itself Merlin splayed his hand outwards towards it manipulating the air around it.

The pendant glided across the floor and up into the warlocks hands just as the large rock fell and crushed anything which had been in its place. Content Merlin turned and began to run towards the exit, It was harder than it had been for Julius for the rocks had littered his path. Rocks fell around him, stirring dust into the air and making it harder to see.

The warlock ran down the crumbling stairs he had passed earlier; Stepping over the fallen golden plaque as he did so before dashing down the familiar corridor where he had forgotten to save Julius, No longer worrying about the traps he may set off. Suddenly a shrieking crack tore through the air as a piece of rock fell and collided on the warlocks shoulder, Causing him to yell outwards in pain; His hand clutching onto the fresh new wound which had been caused on his shoulder.

His eyes burnt golden as the rocks around him froze mid-air and blasted backwards against the wall in anger and frustration, Causing them to dissipate into dust. Merlin carried on walking forwards down the corridor and towards the exit, Focusing on the strong power which rested deep within him. "DRAKO Y MALAKTORITIA SUTHRAIE TROUTHANAMS" Merlin roared, The dragon lord power pulsed within him as Kilgarrah's presence returned to the back of his mind. Settling the nerves which ran deep within him.

* * *

><p>Julius patted the small parcel of cloth which he had wrapped the egg in, A large wicked grin covered his face as he patted his pocket which jingled with the familiar sound of gold coins in his pocket, "Lets take you to your future" Julius declared as he started to walk off, the tower finally crumbling to dust behind him.<p>

Ignoring the sounds of the falling debris the man walked forwards, relishing in the crunch of leaves under his feet. Julius froze in his spot and stopped walking ceasing the movement of leaves beneath his feet. Still there was the distant sound of tumbling air, Slowly closing inwards on him and where he was standing. Julius turned slowly to face the tower which now remained as a large collection of rock and metals, A thick cloud of crème dust floated across his eyes shrouding his surroundings and creating an eerie atmosphere, Borden gasped silently as he stepped backwards, His eyes to making out the dark figure which stood before him.

Julius stepped backwards in surprise as the man stepped forwards and revealed himself in the bright light. Merlin looked upwards towards Julius, His face littered in cuts while his hair remained matted with dirt and dust. He leaned more to his side where his rib protested in the way he held himself. His shoulder burning in pain while it stayed bleeding from the rocks recent impact.

But Julius wasn't deterred by the sight of the man who should have been killed standing before him but the large creature like beast which had just settled behind him; The source of the ever closing noise which had assaulted his ears. Golden and green scales covered its body; shimmering in the limited light available, While Golden wise eyes which peered deep into your soul; reading it as if it was an open book. Behind the sorcerer stood the very thing they were each battling to have, A dragon.

Julius muttered indecipherably to himself; Words of luck and prayers as he scattered backwards his eyes wide and full of fear as he clutched onto the egg and ensure it was closer to himself; Destroying the hard and cruel person the warlock despised. Merlin walked forwards or rather hobbled; His head tilting to the side slightly. "Hand it over Julius and you wont be hurt" Merlin warned, Kilgarrah blasted warm steam from his nostrils elaborating the fact that he was annoyed by his prey,

"Who are you to threaten me!" Julius roared back his hand resting on the small blade by his side, Dark cold eyes glancing constantly to the large beast who looked pitifully down upon him; He had recalled on the dark instinct which had lead him to the situation he was in, All to hide the fear which lingered in his blood.

Merlin walked forwards, His face flinching slightly in pain as his eyes glimmered in determination, "Because I am the last dragonlord, And I am warning you- Leave this dragon ALONE" The warlocks eyes burned a deep gold as he splayed his hand outwards, Sending Julius and the egg flying back through the air, Luckily for Merlin; Julius held onto the egg tightly forever clutching onto it until the darkness submerged him protecting it from the rough impact.

The mans head stuck a tree knocking him unconscious as he fell to the floor, Merlin sagged immediately with relief and fatigue. He stumbled over towards Borden, After having dropped his threatening and uncharacteristic farcade completely. The dragon stepped forwards with the warlock in anticipation, Causing the ground to shake slightly as he did, His eyes were glassy and wide; Locked with the bundle of cloth in Julius's hands.

"Is it still alive?" Merlin asked as he bent down and pried the egg from the mans cold hands, Kilgarrah nodded slowly as he brought his head lower down to gaze at the egg before him. A wide smile spreading across his face,

"A dragons egg can live for a thousand years Merlin" Kilgarrah exclaimed full of joy, However his joy was quickly wiped off his face as he tilted his head and looked at the young dragonlord in a closer detail, "Merlin-"

"You must take it now- Before Arthur comes, I can sense him- He is close" Merlin started to ramble as he wrapped the cloth tighter around the egg before placing it onto the ground before the dragon. The warlock allowed his hand to self consciously wander to his side, The pain slowly starting to provide too much as he came off his adrenaline rush. Kilgarrah nodded his head, His long talons enclosing around it carefully and delicately before looking back at the warlock,

"Merlin allow me to heal you- Your injuries are worse than you think-" Kilgarrah begun however Merlin silenced him, Raising his hand before the creatures great golden eyes as a sign of power,

"No Kilgarrah go you do not have enough time to heal me and escape unnoticed- Before Arthur comes, Go now and atleast the dust will hide you from-" Merlin stopped his hand clutching onto his side as he fell to one of his knee's, Gasping in pain. The world around him slowly blurring into each-other as he struggled to focus. Kilgarrah seemed to nod at the order, His words muffled as he replied with a wise retort,

"You will always be the most selfless person to walk this earth Merlin" Kilgarrah announced, Merlin smirked however it immediately washed away from his pale sweat covered face as he fell onto his chest, forcing the air from his lungs as he did so. Kilgarrah's large wings clashed together blowing a strong breeze across Merlins face as he lifted himself gently up into the air as if he weighed nothing at all; Taking the egg with him and away to safety.

Dark spots danced across the warlock's vision as the lack of oxygen and the painful shocks which rang threw his spine prevented him from staying fully awake. Merlin's eyes drifted closed slowly, His mind wandering back to Arthur and the knights and the disappointment in their eyes. He was going to die alone- Hated and cold. As the darkness closed in on Merlin, A familiar warm presence caused his magic to pulse within him, Giving him hope in the darkness.

"MERLIN!"


	11. Part 11

**Right- I have mocks the next two weeks so the updates may be slightly limited. As for this one- I did cry as i wrote it so- Yeah but i do have over emotional tear ducts. Anyway PLEASE ENJOY- and sorry for the cliffy- But dont worry ;) This isnt the end!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE ME SOO HAPPY- CONSIDERING I HAVE MOCKS AND EVERYTHING TOO ;) tehe :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 11<strong>

The breathes Arthur took barely lasted a second in his chest as he ran forwards and towards the tower; Or rather the mess of dust and falling rock that had been the tower. His feet crashing down upon the tangled mess of leaves and twigs which littered the ground, No longer concerned if people heard himself and the knights travelling through the unknown land. Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Percival and himself had been making good progress towards the Tower which they had presumed was the tomb of Ashkanar, Their wet clothes had already begun to dry in the warm sunlight making it light on their skin as they travelled quickly and cautiously. But as a the sounds of falling rock and earth moving rang through the air and towards them; Arthur had decided it was time to pick up the pace indefinitely.

The king was at the front of the group; none of the knights were as fast as Arthur as he navigated the difficult terrain and towards the large dust cloud which slowly rose into the clear sky. The king didn't care about the minor cuts which littered his legs or tore through his trousers, Neither did he worry about the cool wind which blew through his hair; bringing with it the dust which had been created from the collapse of the tall structure. The king immediately slowed down his pace slightly, his hand bringing itself to his eyes as he marched forwards with his other free hand stretched outwards to help him avoid the thin tree's which surrounded the tomb. Dark thoughts of Merlin ran through his head with every step he took; Images of his friend beneath the rubble plaguing his thoughts with every crunch of fallen leaves.

Using only the hope that the secret warlock hadn't been the one to cause the tower to fall Arthur pressed onwards; Desperately trying to fill his mind with lighter more comical memories of his friend. Sounds of large wings and tumbling air rang through the air as another strong blast air and dust assaulted the kings eyes and caused them to water. His arm pressing harder against his eyes to prevent it from entering.

"ARTHUR! Maybe we should wait until the dust has settled-" Sir Leon called from far behind; His breathes becoming lightly laboured as he broke off into chesty coughs from where the dust had entered his mouth and dried his throat. The King didn't answer as he pushed forwards. His fast walk turning into a small jog as the ground seemed to even out. His worries for Merlin leading him onwards rather than the hope of destroying the final egg which could ruin his father's work.

Suddenly The breeze stopped and the area around the king and the knights fell silent; signalling for the men to stop moving forward. The ground was smoother beneath Arthurs feet rather than the mess of leaves and branches. Taking a deep breathe; and ignoring the dust which filled his mouth Arthur removed the arm which had been covering his sight.

As the king stared into the dust which was beginning to dissipate he noticed a dark shadow laying on the ground, Huddled inwards on itself in a foetal position; Cowering from pain and probably the dust. The king stumbled forwards as his eyes remained fixed on the body; His heart rate steadily increasing as more and more of the dust moved away making it easier to see.

But however much Arthur tried; He couldn't hold back the cry of his closest friends name as he identified the familiar brown jacket and mop of raven hair. "MERLIN!"

Arthur ran forwards, Avoiding the large stones and rocks which lay on the floor around his friends still body. Kneeling before Merlin the king rolled the warlock onto his back so he was facing himself, Merlin's face was pale; covered in a sheen of sweat which glimmered in the sunlight. His body was littered in cuts while his shoulder bled quite dangerously from a large cut on his shoulder.

"Arth-ur" Merlin wheezed as he struggled to breathe, His eyes fluttering open as he stared up to the dust covered King.

"Merlin- Whats wrong?" Arthur asked, Panic rising in his throat as he realised the familiar sound of a broken rib from his friends laboured breathes.

"Nothing- M'fine" Merlin mumbled as he eyes dropped dangerously; A rack of coughs causing his body to shake in the kings arms, Arthur shook the warlock lightly; A half-hearted smile gracing his face as Merlin looked up at him again.

"Come on you lazy idiot if your all right then- you can help me with-" The king paused as he realised Merlin was struggling to speak.

"Arthur-" Merlin interrupted, "Im sorry-"

"Why are you saying sorry?" Arthur asked, seriousness gracing his tone as he watched Merlin's breathes become less defined, His eyes fluttering to stay open.

"Because-" He paused, "Because of what- what- I said-"

"Merlin if anyone should be saying sorry its me- But nows not the time, we need to get you back to Camelot" Arthur ordered as he smirked. The king glanced over his shoulder towards the knights, However they were no-where in sight. Nodding with acceptance that they may have hung back until the dust cleared up he turned back to the warlock. Merlin's eyes remained locked with Arthur's face as he struggled to breathe,

"Arthur- Tell Gaius- Im sorry too" Merlin took a deep breath as his eyes fluttered closed, Arthur bit his tongue as he shook the warlock once again, His eyes watering slightly as he realised that Merlin had been trying to say goodbye. But Arthur being a prat he was ignored the mans fruitless attempts to get him to listen-

"Merlin- Stop trying to be lazy- You can tell him yourself" Arthur mumbled, The warlock smiled at the come-back, His eyes opening slightly once again.

"You… are going to make a great- king" Merlin muttered as he watched Arthur's face blur into once, Dark spots prancing across his vision. The warlock knew he was going to fall asleep for the last time; His rib injury had obviously been worse than he thought; Liquid was on his lungs and having dust rich air surrounding him didn't aid his battle to breathe. That and the fact he was losing blood from a infected injury on his shoulder. But before he went he needed to tell Arthur the unspoken knowledge that they both knew and had accepted a long time ago-

"You have been- One of the greatest friends I have ever had- too Ar-thur" Merlin spoke with his last breathe- "I just regret- Not-" Merlin's breathe became more laboured as he struggled to talk, But Arthur cut him off as he rubbed his arm in comfort. His eyes watering to the brim now as he watched the warlocks eyes slowly slip closed for the final time.

"Merlin-" Arthur asked, The warlock hummed a small response. The king swallowed a dry lump which had formed in his throat, This one time he would do as Merlin wanted- He would say goodbye.

"I guess- If this is the last time I can say it…" Arthur paused, Merlin's eyes watering as his battle for consciousness slowly began to loose and the light in his eyes slowly slipped away- "You too are- What I mean is-" The king stopped and composed the sentence in his head, Before speaking the last time; "Merlin you are-"

But before Arthur could finish- Merlin's body went limp and his breathes ceased continue as he chest fell for the last time. The king froze as he looked down at the body of the unnaturally still warlock, His eyes watering so much he couldn't help the single tear which carved a small river down his cheek. The king shook his head and brought a hand to his face; wiping away the stray tear. He hadn't had the chance to tell Merlin what he had meant to him.

"Merlin.." Arthur shook the warlock- His hopes dying as he watched no sign of response flutter across the raven haired man's face.

"Merlin… Please wake up!" Arthur shouted slightly now as he slapped the raven haired boys face-

But as nothing happened the king sighed and stopped his attempts at awaking his manservant, Instead resting him in his arms once again. "Merlin- You are one of the closest and will always will be the best friend I could ever have had- Even if you were an idiot" Arthur smiled- But he knew Merlin hadn't had the chance to hear it.

"Arthur?" Gwaine's heart felt call sounded, The king turned and glanced over towards the knights who stood at the edge of the clearing. Their eyes boaring into Arthurs as they witnessed the king hold his still manservant in his hands. Merlin head resting against his arm at an awkward angle.

However before another word could be spoken a strangled groan rang through the area, Arthur's face lit up as he looked down at Merlin expecting it to be the normal uninjured servant he knew opening his eyes and grinning; ready to tease the king for his heartfelt goodbye. However his heart fell as he was met with the same plain pale face. Arthur turned his head to the side looking for the source of the noise; His eyes locking with a figure propped against a tree.

"That must be Merlin's captor-" Gwaine voiced again, confirming all the knights assumptions. Growling in anger and grief Arthur stood upwards, lowering Merlin's body down to the ground gently as he glared at the man against the tree. The king left his friend and marched towards Borden. Gwaine quickly rushing forwards and taking Arthur's place as he did.

Julius's eyes had only been open for a few seconds; his surroundings returning to him as he glanced around the ruins. But within them seconds he had been picked up and forced against the same tree which had knocked him out by King Arthur. And just beyond his face was the still body of the sorcerer. And that was when Julius realised- He was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch- Whats gonna happen next O.o, I know ;)But lets see what you think? Review :) You know you want too !<strong>


	12. Part 12

**-Okay so most of the mocks are done now, Next week i only have three hours when i am due in so probably there will be 2 updates :) YAY! Now, A QUICK AND MASSIVE THANKS TO ALL OF YOU, YES YOU SITTING THERE NOW READING THIS, (HOPEFULLY) Thanks to you guys i have surpassed the largest amount of reviews i ever got, So being so close to 100 for the first time is amazing! Sorry- I think im going to- cry... Nah, AHa!**

**Now lots of you didnt like the last chapter because of the cliffy. That means you are most likely not going to like this one either... **

**Thanks again and REVIEWWWW :D It means alot :)**

**CHECK OUT MY POLL FOR THE NEXT AU! What i do next... is up to you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 12<strong>

"My names Julius" Borden growled as Arthur held his hand clamped around the bottom of his chin, The king found he couldn't supress his rage as he released the man and stepped backwards, His eyes assessing his enemy. Content and slightly more calmed Arthur stepped forwards again, His voice dry from the shouting which erupted from his throat.

"WHY?" Arthur asked with malice and anger as his fist curled inwards on itself; the anger and grief causing his knuckles to turn a pale white. The Kings face was a mask of anger as he gazed into the cold, hard eyes of Julius; The same eyes which had caused the secret warlock as much torment possible. Arthur pushed the man back against the tree again, fully aware the attention of his knights were resting on his back,

"Because it was some fun-" Julius spat at the floor in anger, his eyes catching the sorcerers still body which remained in the arms of Gwaine, A wicked smile spreading across his face as a malicious glint flashed through his eyes. Arthur growled and couldn't control his actions, Within seconds he had swung his fist round; his white knuckles crunching into the face of Julius, Sending the vial man spinning to the floor.

Julius grunted in surprise and pain as he placed his hands under his body in a vain attempt to full himself up off the ground and to face the blonde king; failing as he collapsed back down to the cold floor. Arthur brought his hands to his head in frustration; running his finger through his blonde locks as he turned back to the knights. They all stared with sorrow into the Kings blue eyes as he watched their actions, Gwaine was holding Merlin shaking him slightly as if he was waking him up, Elyan and Percival were beside Leon; The blonde knight who just nodded once sending an unspoken message to the king. Arthur mirrored the nod and turned back to Julius; Kneeling before his weakened form.

"Julius…Where is the egg- If you tell me then I will ensure your death is quick and painless-" Arthur explained as refused to look back towards Merlin; refused to acknowledge the death of his friend at all. Instead he watched Julius as he moved his head to the side, His eyes meeting Arthurs with a sickening glance.

"It was in my hands, the greatest power of all which could have brought Camelot to the ground- Then he…" Julius stared at the warlock, "He… took it away from me-"

"Sire" Percival spoke, Arthur tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement; spurring the larger knight to continue, "If Merlin did take the egg- He would have destroyed it- Maybe we should begin a journey back to Camelot" The king nodded once and turned his head back round to meet Julius in the eyes,

"Of-course he destroyed it- the Idiot… always trying to be the hero" Arthur muttered to himself as he turned back and looked down at Julius, The king stood upwards his eyes still locked with the vial man on the floor. Bordens face was littered from small cuts and bruises from the kings 'talk' with the man, Most noticeable was a large bruise already forming in the side of his face from the most recent punch, His lip was split and bleeding outwards all the while Borden tried to stay conscious from the large cut on the back of his head from his impact with the tree. Arthur growled and kicked outwards into his chest causing Borden to groan in pain and roll to the side, His eyes finally fluttering and slipping closed once again as he fell into a black oblivion.

The group fell into a silence as they stood around waiting for the kings orders; The only sounds beind Arthurs panting breathes from his actions, The man in question hadn't turned his back around since he left Merlin's cold form by itself; Waves of guilt and anger preventing him from doing the simplest of actions. However it didn't matter if he turned round, The same pain ridden face of the raven haired boy glared back at him every-time he blinked. He had let his servant- and most closest friend down.

"Sire?" Elyan asked in concern as he stepped forwards, Arthur was knocked from his reverie. Straightening himself upwards the king turned to face his most trustiest knights. Realising that he could also add most loyalist of men to their stature since the previous now laid cold and still on the floor; almost as if he was in a peaceful sleep.

"We should take Julius back to Camelot, where he will pay for his crimes" Arthur commanded as he glanced back at the form of the man on the floor. Gwaine nodded slowly, Before Elyan spoke.

"And what about Merlin?" He asked with concern, Arthur glanced back at his friend in Gwaine's arms. As he did his eyes locked with the unnaturally stillness of his body; The way a thin layer of cool sweat slowly dripped off his body and to the floor, His face as pale as a sheet while his limbs laid sprawled out across the dirt, One of his hands remaining screwed shut and in on itself. Arthur was about to pull his eyes away from the terrible sight when something caught his eyes, Arthur blinked twice stepping forwards as he focused on the warlocks hand, It seemed there was an almost glow escaping the gaps between Merlin's fingers- The king stepped back and shook his head, Assuring his senses that it was merely a trick of the li-

"Arthur" Gwaine asked, The king hummed in recognition of his name as he stepped forwards closer to the two on the floor. The knight turned his attention away from the king then back to the same closed fist he had been gazing at. Leon shared a confused glance with Percival and Elyan; each manoeuvring themselves to follow the eye-sight of the king and Gwaine. Eventually they noticed the same thing,

"Is he glowing?" Elyan asked with disbelieve and concern for the manservant on the floor, Gwaine grunted in response as he laid the warlocks head slowly to the ground; allowing himself to move around to the other side of Merlin; the side with the closed fist.

"No its something… hes holding- look there's string around his palm" Gwaine announced as he reached his hands outwards around Merlin's, His fingers playing with the rough string which remained wrapped around the raven haired boys hand. Arthur was beside them by now, his slow steps finishing as he knelt down onto the rubble littered clearing, His eyes remaining attached to the same faint glowing from Merlin's hand.

"What is it?" Percival asked as he closed the circle around the manservants body, Arthur shrugged and reached outwards, His hands pulling away Merlin's slowly. However nothing could have stopped the shocked gasps which sounded from each of the knights as they eyed a glowing metal pendant in the centre of the warlocks hands, Its light almost being absorbed back into the raven haired boys body; The white light pulsed outwards through different symbols engraved in the metal, many of which Arthur didn't understand.

The kings mouth remained open as he watched the light slowly begin to dim and return to the normal dull metal colour. Gwaine watched with horror as it returned to its average colours, His hands returning to his face as he rubbed his temples in frustration. All the men refusing to look at their fallen friends face,

"For a second then- I thought.. that…. Maybe…" Gwaine was cut off by Leon as he placed a hand on his shoulder, His warm smile reassuring them all.

"We all did Gwaine… But sorcery is a bad…" Leon stopped as he noticed Arthurs face was a mask of anger once again.

"Sorcery?" The king muttered, His head rising to meet the others as he supressed a growl, "Julius has done this, He must be a sorcerer- Percival, Tie him up with this rope" Arthur ordered as he reached down to Merlin's wrists and undid the small knots and pulled off the rope with delicate care which was tied around the broken skin of his friends wrist. Arthur winced at the sight of the wound around his friends wrists, Pulling his eyes away he lifted the rope up towards Percival. The larger knight nodded and marched over towards Borden who still remained unconscious and on the ground. The king then turned his attention to the pendant still in Merlin's hands, Slowly he reached outwards intent on removing the sorcery away from his good friends clasps.

The other knights slowly stood upwards and moved away and towards Julius, Obviously noticing the sorrow in their kings eyes. Arthur felt respect for his knights rise within his chest; identifying that they also may have the urge to spend time with the warlock also. The king frowned as he reached forwards and grasped the pendant, His hand catching Merlins palm as he did so. Merlins… warm… palm.

Arthur turned his head slightly to the side in eagerness; His eyes locking with his friends face once again, But instead of guilt and sorrow flooding his senses the king of Camelot found a large smile growing in the place of a disappointing frown.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Bet you didnt expect that! Well you probably did but... You find out more about Merlins return later on in regrets through an amazing Gaius analysis speech so (Y) aha! I hope you enjoy the predicted 7 parts remaining to the story! Maybe less! GASP! <strong>

**Check out my poll for another AU vote! What shall i do next? YOU DECIDE! Because frankly, i havent got a clue :)**


	13. Part 13

**-MERRY CHRISTMAS! ****As a christmas present this is probably the longest part and because i know you all LOVE THEM a cliffhanger may be at the end. (DONT KILL ME PLEASEE)**

**Please review it means a lot and ENJOY! MERRY CHRISTMAS**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 13<strong>

Arthur supported Merlin's limp body as he rode fast on his horse; The knights own horses thundering hard behind him; They had been travelling for a day when they came across a small village, one which had a large stables filled with various horses, They weren't of the best health but they shortened their Journey time back to Camelot and the time that merlin waited before treatment. When he had found the warlock the king had honestly assumed he was facing the death of his closest friend; and for the first time in a long time he was scared. When Arthur had to face the fact that he would never see the raven haired boys goofy smile spread across his pale face again it sent chills down his spine. However luckily for the blonde haired prat that all changed by one single object. Arthur opened his hand and looked down at the pendant he was clutching tightly; The metal was warm and tingling as he pressed it tightly within his palm, Whatever it was it had brought his friend back from the dead. Barely.

Arthur would never tell the warlock of the small celebratory cheer which tore through his throat back at the clearing as he watched his friends weak and frail chest rise ever so slightly. But even now the king was regretting it as his friends condition slowly got worse with each passing second. "Now listen Merlin you are not going to die again-" The king muttered as he caught a glance of the tall towers of Camelot approaching in the distance; a grin of success melting onto his face, "And then we are going to have a long… talk"

"Sire!" Leon called from further back, Arthur tilted his head to the side and signalled for the blonde knight to join him,

"Sire" Leon greeted again as he caught up with the king and inclined his head as a sign of respect,

"Yes sir Leon?" Arthur asked as he held onto Merlin tighter than before; The road was begging to become uneven as they neared the castles strong walls. Leon remained silent as he glanced back behind towards Gwaine, A look of concern plastered across his features. Arthur wasn't surprised at Leons concern for Gwaine; The normally drunken knight had remained perfectly sober for the past few days; which was surprising considering the events which had lead up to it, All the while he Insisted to keep Julius in custody- something which everyone was un-easy about. Reigning his thoughts in from the reverie Arthur glanced back down at Merlin; The warlocks chest was barely rising, the sweat which layered his face thick and dripping across his cheek.

"Sir Leon if this is about Gwaine-" Arthur begun as he pulled his eyes away from Merlin, his hand still remaining on his back,

"No sire- Instead its about… other circumstances" Leon muttered as his own gaze linked with the still body of the warlock. Arthur rose an eyebrow and slowed his horse slightly as they were finally at the front of Camelot, The street becoming more clattered with passerbys as they trotted up a steep hill and towards the gates.

"What is it sir leon?" Arthur asked with a small smile, Leon opened his mouth to answer however he paused obviously hesitant to choose his words. "Sir Leon- You are one of my most trustworthy knights, You have every right to voice your opinion-"

"Its about the pendant" Leon blurted outwards surprising the king and even himself, The blond knight sat upwards straighter, his eyes meeting Arthurs once again- "Its about the pendant we found in Merlin's hand…" He repeated calmer than originally,

"What about it?" Arthur asked with the same calm composure; The sounds around them slowly started to become louder as they made their way slowly through the cluttered market filled streets of Camelot, Passers stopping and staring that the two limp bodies draped across the front of their leaders horse.

"I think- I think the pendant is something to do with magic, I know its brought Merlin back to life sire but surely we should destroy it as soon as possible before it causes serious harm to the kingdom" Leon explained cautiously, careful not to offend the king. Arthur nodded slowly, his hand resting on the warlocks back clenching slightly as he slowed his horse to an eventual stop in the centre of the courtyard. Wary of the small stable boys who quickly ran over towards their king; choosing his words wisely Arthur turned back to Leon,

"I understand your concern but maybe- maybe we should get Gaius's opinion on it first, Afterall if it brought Merlin back from the dead their may be more to it than just sorcery" Arthur stated as a young boy grabbed onto the hanging reins of his horse. Leon nodded and turned his own horse back around and trotted towards Gwaine who was entering just behind; aiming to help him with the restraint of Julius.

"Sire!" An all too familiar call rang out into the courtyard, rising above the rest of the noise. Arthur's gaze rose from his servant and to his uncle Agravaine who skipped down the steps which lead to the castle quickly, His eyes locked with concern on Arthur.

Ignoring his uncles presence Arthur dismounted from the horse carefully as to not hurt Merlin any further, The king stood tall as he stroked his fingers through the mane of his horse. A small smile spreading on his face as hope rushed through his veins. "You!" Arthur cried outwards to a passing servant, The young woman turned her face stoic as she bowed slightly as the acknowledgment from the king,

"Run to Gaius and inform him of his wards condition-" The king gestured to the limp form of Merlin on the horse, his face impossibly paler than earlier. The woman returned a 'yes sire' before running up the stairs as a faster pace than she was going before, As she passed Agravaine stopped in front of the newly crowned king, worry on his face as he placed a hand on the blondes shoulders; squeezing it with affection.

"Sire what is wrong? Why do you require Gaius?" The dark haired man asked, Arthur nodded and turned to look at the warlock once again, Swallowing a dry lump which formed in his throat the king turned back to his uncle remaining composed.

"He captured by a man called Julius- The one after the egg, Hes in a bad way and needs Gaius's treatment now!" Arthur demanded, Agravaine nodded slowly showing no emotion on his face or tone of voice as he wandered over to the horse, His eyes glancing over the servants body.

"He seems nearly dead Arthur- I doubt-"

"Agravaine" Arthur nearly growled, However the king bit his tongue and restricted the words which were to follow, Instead placing a false smile on his face- "I need you to take Julius to the dungeons, I will speak more with him later-"

"Yes sire" Agravaine nodded and strode over towards the knights as they pulled the struggling Borden of the horse and onto the floor. Servants paused and watched as he yelled outwards undecipherable yells all the while he tried to make their grips loose. However not one person noticed how Julius stopped calling outwards for a second and a small smile of relief washed over his face as he spotted Agravaine following behind the knights. No-one witnessed the first public view of a betrayal in the heart of Camelot.

Ignoring the yells Arthur waited rather impatiently for a few seconds for Gaius to arrive; His foot tapping slightly in on the stone of the courtyard. Servants passed by at a quicker pace than normal, their faces mutual as they watched the king await for help from the old physician while his friends life slowly slipped through his hands. But as much as he wanted it to Arthurs impatient waiting didn't last long. As the knights disappeared from view and towards the dungeons with his uncle slowly wandering behind, The king cursed under his breathe, Moving slowly round to the side of the horse-

"You are going to be scrubbing the army's boots for days to come Merlin.." Arthur muttered as he grabbed onto the warlocks thin frame and lifted him into his arms; Merlins limp head and mop of raven hair hanging limply at the end of his arm. Sighing and ignoring the small smiles from servants at the outwards sign of affection between the two close friends; Arthur practically ran up the stairs, His leather boots hitting the stone floor at a fast rate, ignoring all the attention and calls of his title and instead focusing only on saving a life.

As the worn wooden door of Gaius chambers appeared ahead Arthur reflected on the amount of times he had never been without Merlin. Judging by the lack of memories which sprung into his mind the king smirked; Merlin had always been by his side offering his uncharacteristic guidance and wisdom during the darkest of times for Camelot. He was a friend which followed Arthur through days, meeting, negotiations, hunts and battles- Always without armour but never without his annoying grin plastered across his face, Supressing a small laugh Arthur muttered comforting words to his friend, Ones which he would always stand by in years to come: "And I'm going to be stuck with you until you stop getting into trouble- which unluckily for me is likely to be never-"

Little to say Gaius was still completely surprised as Arthur burst into his chambers in a dramatic way; His hair thrown across his face, dirt smeared around his forehead and bags hanging under his eyes as he barked orders about while carrying Merlin. Gaius moved across to the small bed he had cleared slightly earlier thanks to the warning from the maid who had carried Arthur's message as quickly as she could through the winding corridors of Camelot. The old man watched with concern as Arthur laid the warlock slowly down onto his bed, His hand slowly guiding Merlins head to the small pillow as he stood back.

"Whats happened?" Gaius asked slightly amazed at the poor state of the warlock, The king simply sighed, reluctant to retell the full story of his actions.

"Julius captured Merlin and used him for something, Probably as a bait for the traps in the tomb-" The king explained briefly, Gaius nodded slowly and walked around the small bed. He leaned inwards bringing his ear to the warlocks mouth; closing his eyes as he listened to the laboured breathes which wracked his body. Content the old man stood straighter, his eyes meeting the kings.

"You should get some rest sire-"

"Not until I know he's alright Gaius" Arthur snapped back with frustration, The old man frowned and walked around to face the king once again. His old wise eyes pouring into his soul and reading it easily and without difficulty. It was then when Arthur knew it was time he was completely honest with the man-

"Sire is there something I should know?" Gaius asked full of innocence, "Something what happened?"

Arthur paused and bit his lip sitting down on a small stool and bringing his hands to his face as he did. He had grown up with Gaius ever since he was born, the old man acting almost as a second father to him; scolding him when he did wrong, treating his wounds and giving him advice when he needed it; And now was when he needed it the most. Raising his head slightly the kings bright blue eyes met the old frail gaze of Gaius,

"Merlin died" Arthur muttered, "Gaius Merlin died in my arms-"

"But sire?" Gaius asked again slightly confused as he turned back and looked at his ward, But before he could continue Arthur stood upwards his hand opening and allowing the pendant to fall from the hidden clutched of his palm. The old mans eyes widened in surprise and excitement as he took the piece of metal from the prince's grasp and brought it up to the light of the single window.

"It cant be…" Gaius muttered in surprise as he rubbed his fingers over the metal; The pendant seemed to glimmer in the light of the window, Its surface shimmering in the late sunlight, Arthur watched as in wonder as the old man moved quickly across the room and stopped beside a large shelf full of books; his fingers passing over the broken spines with delicate care leaving a small trail In the dust until he eventually stopped on a single brown cover.

"What is it?" Arthur asked as he moved over to a desk, Gaius pulled out the brown book and placed it on the same wooden table, His eyes flicking over each page quickly as he searched out what he was after. The king however was quicker than him; just as he was about to turn another page his hand shot outwards pointing towards a detailed picture of a pendant, one similar to the one they had in their possession.

"Oh- It's the soulus" Gaius muttered in slight awe, his eyes glancing back towards the warlock in the small wooden bed. A look of confusion swiped across Arthurs face as he looked down at the book and read the detailed passage with great care, His eyes not missing a thing.

"Where did you find this sire?" Gaius asked slowly as he to read the passage briefly while rubbing the surface of the metal in awe,

"I found it in Merlin's palm why?" The king asked, his eyes not leaving the writing. Gaius nodded slowly and walked over towards the panting body of Merlin, Picking up the small vial of a green concoction as he did. Slowly his tender hands rustled through the warlock's raven hair, Stroking his face as he opened the raven haired boys mouth wider,

"Swallow my boy, Its alright now" He muttered words of comfort as he tipped the green substance down his throat, Merlin struggled initially before stopping and settling slightly. Gaius sighed in relief and allowed his shoulders to slump; He had already diagnosed a broken rib from the way his breathes were laboured, But he still carried major concern for the thought that the young man may have a lung infection; Something which he couldn't treat or test for until he had dealt with the king.

"Gaius-" Arthur suddenly stated as he slowly turned on the ball of his feet to face the old man, Gaius nodded and turned to the king a small warm smile on his face which instantly fell at the cold eyes which met him. Arthur tilted his head as he held the book which had been pulled from the shelf; Its contents splayed outwards towards the old man as he held tightly onto the binding, One of Arthurs fingers highlighting and pointing out a single word which would never go unnoticed by any Pendragon. "It says what the soulus is used for-"

"Sire-" Gaius stated already panicked as he stepped forwards, "Its not just-"

"The soulus controls magic" Arthur finished as he turned his head towards the warlock sprawled out on the bed; Betrayal and anger beginning to form in the pit of his stomach as he watched his closest friend remain unconscious. "Julius isn't the sorcerer- Gaius… Merlin has magic"

* * *

><p><strong>Merry christmas ;) Please review if you can :P<strong>


	14. Part 14

**-Now i know a lot of you are confused with Julius recognising Agravaine but please! Dont worry- There is a reason which will be explored briefly in this and in more detail towards the end- OOOH i hope you all like the twist :S aah!**

**Please review and Enjoy! Another update in 2 days :P i am spoiling you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 14<strong>

"Sire if I may" Gaius walked forwards slowly; prying the books from the kings hands as he laid it down on the table once again. Arthur however was glaring at Merlin; a whole spectrum of emotions fluttering across his face as he digested the information, giving Gaius enough time to do what was needed. The old man flicked a couple of pages along in the book in silence; The soft pages rustling barely noticeable as he stopped on a page with a different pendant; One called æht.

"I cant believe…" Arthur muttered as he wandered closer to Merlin's bedside, His hand resting on the hilt of his sword as he fought with the betrayal which saturated his mind. With panic raising in his gut the old man coughed to gather Arthurs attention; succeeding as the king turned to face him with watered eyes his hand dropping from the hilt of his sword as he wandered over.

"Sire- If you let me explain" Gaius pointed towards a small paragraph for the different pendant, Obscuring the hand drawn image of the pendant with his other arm, "The soulus can also be used to manipulate the minds of those without magic- The owner of the soulus will only need to cast a simple enchantment before they do it- Arthur, Merlin doesn't have magic"

The king eyed the page and absorbed the information, nodding slowly as he read the same paragraph. A small smile spread across his face as he looked up to face the old man, the water in his eyes evaporating instantly as he patted Gaius on the back in confidence, "I'm sorry Gaius- Your right Merlin is my most loyal and trusted friend he wouldn't do this to me… to Camelot"

"Yes sire- Merlin considers you as the closest friend he has- he would never betray you like that, he tells you everything" The old man lied again, Gaius didn't accept lying to the king of Camelot; However he was still uneasy on the young mans views on magic. Ever since his father was killed by the enchanted pendant that Morgana placed around his neck his views had been hardened; leading him to warn every soldier and knight of the old man who he blamed for Uthers death. Gaius smiled and picked up a small bag of apparatus as he walked back round to the warlocks side, His hands rubbing Merlin's arm in comfort as he bent down and continued to examine him; fully aware of Arthurs gaze. Gaius would always put Merlin's wellbeing before the kings right of knowledge, Even daring to take the warlocks place on the pryer if Arthur ever found out.

"Gaius- Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed as she burst through the weak wooden door of the old mans chambers, her facing lighting up with a smile at the kings presence,

"Gwenivere!" The king exclaimed with the same amount of surprise as he moved around the desk and towards the woman he loved. Gwen walked forwards her arms splayed outwards as she embraced Arthur tightly. Arthur smiled and kissed her cheek as he pulled away and rubbed her arms in comfort,

"What are you doing here?" He asked, Gwen smiled sadly and glanced over towards the warlock in the bed, Her heart aching at seeing one of her closest friends in such pain.

"I came to help Gaius with Merlin, One of the maids told me what she had seen and I came as soon as I could…" Gwen answered sadly as she pulled away from Arthur picking up a small piece of material as she did. "Do you mind Gaius?"

"Of course not Gwen, If you could take that and help keep his fever down-" Gaius pointed towards a small bucket filled with cool water, The maid nodded sending a sad smile back to Arthur as she wandered over to a stool; pulling it closer to the warlocks bed before dipping the material in the cool water and dabbing it across his forehead.

"Just as I thought" Gaius muttered as he stood upwards from listening to the warlocks chest, Arthur stepped forwards slightly as the old man once again moved round to his desk, Lighting a small burner as he wandered over to the bookshelf and pulled down a different blue binded book.

"Whats wrong?" Arthur asked failing to mask the concern which rested in his voice, The old man glanced at the king; stopping as he searched the book and instead turning his head back to Merlin.

"He has an infection of the lungs and of the large cut on his shoulder….. He has small cuts which look like hes been tortured-" Arthur's panic froze and instead frustration began to boil in his blood while Gaius continued muttering-"… His breathings severe…. Blood flows poor…. I-" The old man bit his tongue to prevent him from announcing the words no-one wanted to hear; instead he started fiddling with some herbs and crushing them with a mortar and pestel. The king growled to himself as he clenched his fists; no-one was going to torture his friend and get away with it. The same anger from the clearing returning and turning his vision red.

"Ill be back" Arthur stated stoically as he turned on his heel, marching back through the small door he had knocked out of the way, The king ignored the calls of concern from Gwen and Gaius as he marched down the corridors and towards the dungeons. Servants and maids walking towards him stopped and hesitated where they were; Turning around and darting down different corridors as they saw the look of fury painted across the kings face. By now the king wouldn't be surprised if the whole castle had known what had happened; that he had returned with a limp servant and no egg. However that didn't exactly come top of his list.

Arthur submerged himself down the stairs and into darkness, nodding towards two guards who muttered sire as he walked by, Julius Borden was placed in the end cell, His hands were already visible from the end of the corridor. His knuckles white where he gripped onto the coarse metal, face pressed as tightly as it could against the gaps.

"Ahh- King Arthur" Julius greeted as he spotted the king, Arthur growled and pulled out a key; pushing it into the gate he threw the metal door open bringing his fist upwards as he punched the vile man in the face. Borden stumbled back to the ground, his manacles crunching on the stone floor as he fell.

"Why did you do it?" Arthur asked with a growl, Folding his arms across his chest as he did so. Julius eyed the king and slowly stood upwards; his legs shaking slightly as he did.

"I needed him to get through the tomb- I needed him to get the egg" Julius smirked wickedly as he leaned against the wall for support, Arthur growled and stepped back as if he was about to leave before punching Julius across the face again; In the same place as the previous day. Julius gasped in pain; his face already littered with cuts as bruises and his head rocked to the side from the power of the punch.

"Sire maybe you should leave him- he is soon to be burnt at the stake afterall- You should get some rest, Ill come and speak with you later-" Agravaine advised as he appeared beside the king; His hand grasping onto the metal door as he beckoned the king out, Arthur played with his hands; spinning his mother's ring around on his finger before sighing and retreating out of the cell and down the corridor; not sending another look back towards Julius.

Agravaine stayed by the cell his face hard as he watched Julius turn to face him; while he dragged the metal cell door closed, Julius staggered forwards gripping onto the metal bars of the door as Agravaine searched his bet for the key. Julius smiled, "Is that for me?" Borden signalled towards the rusty key in his hands, Agravaine looked at him confused and with disgust,

"You have been sentence to death for tomorrow- What do you think I am going to do hand you a key to escape!" Agravaine roared in anger as he finished locking the cell, rocking the door to check it was properly secure,

"Yes- you know or rather you should know me" Julius muttered quietly as he leaned inwards, pushing his arm through the gap in the cells. His palm held upwards for the key to be given to him. Agravaine looked down at the hand and pushed it away anger splayed across his face,

"I don't know what you are going on about- But I look forward to your execution" Agravaine growled as he turned and walked off, Julius watched with a look of confusion as the man dressed in clad black disappeared down the corridor; he had been sure that was the man that was described to him, the man whos true intentions lied with the seeing the downfall of Camelot. _she_ had said that- Julius paused and smiled wickedly staggering back to the damp wall of the cell and sliding down so he was situated at its base. _She_ hadn't Agravaine of their plan, _She _had ensured if he failed and was caught he wouldn't live to tell another soul, _She had been smart._

But what _she _didn't know was he had been to. With that a soft clicking sound caught Julius's attention as a guard walked up to the door, his face emotionless as he threw a piece of stale bread to the floor of the cell. Sneering at the man as he left him in darkness all without a word. Under different circumstances Julius would have been terrified to be losing his life earlier than he could; First he would want revenge, He would want the death of the boy- the dragonlord. Julius shrugged and reached forwards for the bread. His life didn't need to end, Afterall he had a dragonlord to catch.

With his eyes glinting maliciously Julius pulled the bread apart, disposing the pieces of bread to the side of the cell as he gazed down at the centre. A old rusty key similar to the ones Agravaine and Arthur had used laid in the centre of the hard bread.

He would not die today.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry christmas ;) Please review if you can :P And i hope that clears that up a bit- If not hang on theres more and leave a review (Y)<strong>


	15. Part 15

**-This one hasnt got much of a cliffy but is a real treat for all you GWEN AND MERLIN FREINDSHIP people :) aha Especially if you think there has not been alot in the past few series, So unlike the others its just a nice little one... But then after it the action and conclusion begins to develop ;'( Going miss it!**

**So please reveiw and tell me how it is? Do you want more Gwen and Merlin friendship to happen in the series 5? ect... and How excited are you for tonight!**

**Enjoy! And dont forget the poll on my profile, VOTE FOR THE NEXT AU :) its VERY close between two ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 15<strong>

The sun was beginning to dip below Camelot's horizon; Dark red colours splayed across the sky leaving white trails cutting through. The small villages on the outskirts of the Kingdom put out their candles and finished their meals as they settled in for a cold autums night; Tucking their young in tight to preserve the warmth. The city slowly became less active as maids and servants scuttled back to their houses; Cloaks pulled tightly around their necks to try and mask their faces from the bitter cold. One single candle remained alight in the window of a tower of Camelot, the one single candle being belonging to the warlock, Its warmth and golden glow lighting up Merlin's chambers.

Gaius had asked for Gwaine and Percival to aid him in moving the raven haired boy into his own bed; Even taking the time to tidy it up. Merlin had been patched up as well as he could by the old man, The list of his injuries nearly never-ending. Gwen stood beside the old man as Percival and Gwaine each took one side of Merlin and lifted him lightly upwards into the air, careful not to touch the bloodstain bandages or salve covered wounds.

"Gaius" Gwaine muttered as he supported Merlins head, "You need to feed him more-"

"Just because Merlin is light doesn't mean he's underweight Gwaine, Its more likely you are over-" Percival quipped as he slowly started walking towards the small door on the other side of the room. Gwaine laughed and looked down at the warlock in his arms,

"You hear that Merlin, Percival here- who is the size of a bear- thinks that im overweight!" Gwaine exclaimed as he winked towards the taller knight, Gaius and Gwen wandered behind them wide grins on their faces as they opened the wooden door and wandered into the small room.

"Oh this brings back some memories" Gwaine reminisced as he looked around the pale coloured room; it was very much the same as when he last been in the warlocks room- nursing a hangover while regretting saving the kings son. It was hard to think it was a year ago. Slowly the knights lowered the warlock down to the small wooden bed, Resting his head down slowly.

"Will he be alright Gaius?" Percival asked as he stood upwards straighter again, his eyes locked with the old mans. Gaius hobbled over to Merlin's side, His hand touching his forehead and frowning.

"Im not sure- His blood flow has improved but his breathing still laboured and all of his wounds are infected; that's probably why his fevers worse" Gaius muttered sadly, Gwen moved forwards her hand rubbing against his shoulder with a small smile.

"You have done all you can Gaius, Merlin can fight through this- he always does" Gwen paused and looked at Gaius in detail, his face was pale as large bags hung under his eyes, His movements less defined where he slumped in exhaustion, "You should get some rest- I will stay with him tonight" Gwen smiled as she rubbed his arm, Gaius shook his head while he watched the warlock. Gwaine and Percival exchanged small glances before nodding and excusing themselves with words of comfort and hope; Merlin had touched everyone in the castle- thinking and knowing someone would harm a harmless soul like the happy go lucky servant confused them all, even Arthur.

"I should stay-" Gaius answered once the knights had left, "If he wakes up then I need to be there-"

"I can do it Gaius, You have been busy all day, if he wakes up ill tell you" Gwen smiled and lead the old man back down the steps; and once again into the sweet smelling room, Her hand rubbing his shoulder to provide comfort as always. The whole castle would have to be blind to not realise the way Gaius considered Merlin as a son. Their relationship was less like uncle and nephew, less like mentor and apprentice but more like father and son. Appreciating the gesture Gaius wandered over to the bed Merlin had been occupying, Yawning as he laid down and closed his eyes; falling asleep almost instantly.

Smiling with accomplishment Gwen wandered back up the small stairs; The bucket full of cool water sloshing around in her hand. As slowly and as silently as she could Gwen pushed the door to Merlin's room shut, Locking it with the soft click of the metal latch. Merlin was one of the closest friends she had; He was the first one to know of her and Arthurs relationship, The one who she could always rely on and the one who saved her from an execution. Facing the fact that he might be dying before he was the hardest-

"Gwen…." Merlin murmured at the sight of the maid, Gwen spun around startled her hand falling to her mouth as she gasped in surprise; Merlin sat with a small but pained smile plastered on his face, his eyes barely open as he gazed at her. The maid instantly rushed over to his bedside, Placing the bucket down beside a stool she soaked a cloth and placed it on his head, rubbing his cheek while a smile appeared on her face,

"Merlin- your awake" She stated disbelievingly, The maid paused and bit her lip. Standing upwards slowly as she excused herself from the warlock, "I need to get gaius-"

"No" Merlin groaned as he reached his hand upwards and pulled her back down, "He needs to rest- knowing him hes been working all day without a thought for himself"

Gwen tilted her head to the side, Merlin had been injured and was in pain; probably even dying and all he could do was think about others before himself. Gwen found her eyes watering as she looked down and away from Merlin's blue orbs, soaking the cloth once again as she dabbed his hot and clammy forehead, "Merlin- How long have you been awake?"

Merlin smirked mischievously, "Long enough to know that Gwaine thinks I am-" The warlock stopped and coughed violently, His chest barely rising as he tried to take a gasp of oxygen, Gwen wrapped her arms around the servant and pulled him further up the bed; Propping his head with a pillow. Content she then dipped a goblet into the water and held it up to Merlin's lips, Allowing him to drink slowly. Eventually his coughs stopped and was replaced with the gurgling of frantic drinking.

"Merlin- what happened? Gaius said that you were controlled by a pendant-" Gwen was cut off as the warlock stopped drinking and frowned, shifting in his bed to become more comfortable. Gwen could see in his movements he was in pain but it didn't describe his long pause. Merlin's face showed her he was hesitant to answer her question, Concerned she leaned closer inwards, still dabbing the cloth against his forehead. Eventually but slowly his gaze wandered back to meet hers,

"Julius…" Merlin whispered as he watched Gwen, "Julius" He repeated, this time slightly louder and with more determination; "Julius knocked me out and used a pendant to control me- we went into the tomb-" Merlin stopped and calmed down his breathing; obviously focusing too hard on ensuring his chest rose and fell; Gwen felt slightly guilty as she truly realised how uncomfortable and in pain the raven haired boy truly way, But she was cut from her reverie as he continued, "The tomb and went for dragons egg, there were traps and then the tomb-tomb fell… I don't remember much after that- only…. Arthur" Merlin paused, "Gwen where's Arthur? Is he alright- he was there, I-" The raven haired boy began to panic leaving Gwen to rub his cheek, a small smile on her face as she tried to calm him.

"Arthurs fine- he is in his room sulking most likely, He thought you were dead Merlin, we all did when he first came to Camelot with you-" Realising she was close to tears, The maid stopped and instead started with something else; " He had Julius arrested, he is to be put to death tomorrow" Gwen stated stoically ,Merlin nodded as he took in the information, turning his gaze back to the ceiling of his room. She sighed and dipped the cloth into the bucket once again. Taking in her friends presence while he was still there, "Im glad you are alright Merlin-" Gwen blurted out, "Not that im not glad when your not here- its just im glad your hear now- I didn't doubt you or- im just-"

"So am I" Merlin interrupted as he answered sarcastically, wincing in pain slightly as he shifted once again in the bed; turning back to face the first friend he had made when he arrived in Camelot. Gwen took her hand away from his forehead and instead gripped his hand a small smile on her face as she rubbed it,

"I am serious Merlin- I cant imagine you-" Gwen paused and bit her lip, turning her head to the side as she tried to control the tears which began to form in her eyes. Composed she turned back to Merlin, surprised to see he also had slight tears in his eyes- "Arthur needs you, So do i- Im glad you are okay"

"Thankyou Gwen" Merlin smiled as his eyes began to droop closed, The maid smirked and placed the cloth back on his head.

"Go to sleep Merlin" She said softly, And with a small nod Merlin did just that; falling away from the world of pain and instead to a dark oblivion. However it didn't last long as the piercing sound of Camelot's warning bells tore him from his sleep; Merlin's eyes flew open immediately as he looked up towards Gwen, The maid looked panicked as she nodded slowly.

"Julius" Merlin growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review ;) its only there! AHA, and dont forget the poll on my profile for the next AU- Its very close i between two i have to say...<strong>


	16. Part 16

**Hello all, Sorry for no update in a while just got back from my holiday :) SORRY AGAIN BUT I HAVE WROTE LOADS OF UPDATES FOR YOU ALL!**

**So heres a late MERRY CHRISTMAS, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR-**

**This chapter is to try and introduce a break in Arthur and Agrvaines relationship and maybe, maybe create a little background for Arthurs personailty towards Merlin and Gwen in his fathers son, So please review and tell me if i have done it justice :)**

**THANKS**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 16<br>**"Sire, I am worried about you and your- image as king" Agravaine stated as he stood on the other side of the kings oak desk; his hands clasped together behind his back to give him stature, Arthur raised his head from his hands. His eyes locking with his uncles as he tipped his head to the side, gritting his teeth.  
>"What do you mean?" Arthur asked as he leaned back in his chair, Puffing his chest outwards slightly as he watched his uncle wander round to the side of him; his hand grasping onto his shoulder.<br>"Its not that I mind, but the people are beginning to feel you are a weak king-" Agravaine spoke as he looked ahead towards a stone pillar. All of what he spoke were lies; In reality Arthur was becoming one of the greatest kings the kingdom had seen, Greater than Uthers own legacy- That went much to the distaste of Morgana. The witch had wanted Camelot to become weaker in the young leaders hands, However due to much support from his friends he had begun to harbour what was a legend. So Morgana had in turn instructed Agravaine to try and break up the strong bonds the king had with Gwen and Merlin. The first being the pesky manservant who seemed to offer the king vital wisdom and support through dark times. Agravaine looked down at Arthur to see if his words were being accepted, But all he saw was the lost eyes of the makings of a great king.  
>"Why am I a weak king Uncle?" Arthur asked with a tone of slight disbelieve, For Merlins words of encouragement from two days previous still echoed in his head. His manservant was one of the few people he could trust to offer their support and wisdom; And he was finding he was needing it more often. Agravaine move back round to the front of his desk, His eyes warm and caring as he watched his nephew; the mirror image of his sister, Igraine.<br>"Your attachment to Gwen and… Merlin Sire" Agravaine spoke as he nodded his head, Arthur looked away and supressed the urge to roll his eyes. His uncle had been disappointed of his relationship with Gwen and Merlin since he came, Insisting it wasn't right and didn't show he was strong enough to be a king. So much to his uncle's disapproval Arthur had ensured that his uncle was clear on the feelings he had for Gwen, telling him all about his heart. But of course the king had ensured that neither Gwen or Merlin for that case realised how much he relied on them. Especially Merlin; He was annoying enough already.  
>"What is wrong with them now Uncle? I don't see how having friends shows I am a weak king?" Arthur asked with a slightly accusing voice, Slowly the king rose from the wooden chair he was sat in and walked around to the other side of the desk; His eyes locked with his uncles.<br>"Well- No disrespect Arthur… Merlin and Gwen are servants… Lowly servants- One of your stature shouldn't mix and become friends with such a disposable resource" Agravaine responded, Wincing slightly as he saw Arthur growl. The king raised his hands upwards to silence his uncle from speaking further, his eyes hard as he stepped forwards.  
>"Merlin and Gwen have been in Camelot longer than you Uncle, I believe that my relationship with them shows how I am loyal to my kingdom- My father had friends with Gaius and others so I don't see how my friendship with Gwen and Merlin is in-excusable, they are two of the most loyal servants I could have" Arthur snapped as he lowered his hands and stepped backwards, Reaching out and picking up his sword the king tightened it around his waist ignoring the slight glare he received from his uncle.<br>"And also before I forget.. Uncle- servants are not disposable- They are all people" Arthur stated blandly as he turned and began to head for the wooden door of his chambers, "Now if you will excuse me I am off to see Gaius"  
>"Arthur- I am only voicing my opinions in concern for you and your well-being" Agravaine declared as he slowly wandered towards the door, "You should not get so attached to people, What if someone were to capture Gwen or Merlin- What would you do?"<br>"Well I wouldn't stand by and watch- Id get them back" Arthur answered immediately and without hesitation, his arms crossed across his chest in defiance,  
>Agravaine nodded once, "But what if one of them were to die?" Arthur let his arms fall as he played with his imagination. What would he do if one of them were to die? He would be lost wouldn't he? He couldn't live without Gwen and her sweet heart and kind nature yet he couldn't ever live without his ever present friend; Merlin. Noticing his nephews distress Agravaine approached the king and placed a warm hand on his shoulder as he squeezed it hard, "All I am saying sire is that you having attachments with these servants- An attachment which is so easily seen could be dangerous for you- and for them? Don't you think that they are more of a target to get to you than you yourself?"<br>Arthur swallowed a dry lump which had formed in his throat, He had never thought about his friendship with them as dangerous; Yet he wasn't always the man to stop and notice. The king watched as Agravaine inclined his head and started to head towards the door, His eyes forgiving as he passed his nephew. Pulling his mind away from the dark thoughts which haunted him Arthur opened the door to his chambers wide to allow his uncle to leave.  
>"Im sorry Arth-"<br>"No uncle your right- Now if you will excuse me I need to visit Gaius" Arthur interrupted as he followed his uncle out from his chambers. The dark haired man nodded and headed back down the corridor and towards his own chambers, His cloak sweeping across the floor as he left. However just as Arthur closed his own door to head off to visit Merlin the piercing sound of the warning bells rang through the air; Alerting everyone in the kingdom.  
>The king changed direction and swung round on the ball of his heel, his eyes locking with his uncle who was already drawing his sword and heading towards the same place as him. The dungeons<strong>. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	17. Part 17

**Hello all, Sorry about the previous update- for some strange reason even though i did try changing it when i added gaps fanfiction just changed it back to it without gaps- I know its really annoying me but i shall try again. It may be something to do with word,**

**As for this there is some action ;) Aha, not alot but i tried my best to fit as much in :P**

**I was extremely tired and nervous when i wrote this for its my english exam tommorow so any mistakes i shall try and ammend by Saturday :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW (Y)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 17<strong>

Julius fiddled with the key in his hands, The rusty iron twirling with accuracy and little pain between his fingertips, All the while he rolled his head around on his shoulders. Awaiting for the precise moment to escape, The precise moment to make his move with his piece in play. His original back up plan hadn't kept their promise meaning he had to result to using his only insider within the great stone walls of Camelot; The walls which never seemed to fall. Sometimes it hurt to be betrayed by someone you thought you could at-least count on, Other times it didn't- And what Julius had learnt from his years as an exile, was that you never trusted anyone with your life- But instead you made them entrust their own with yourself.

A loud clash of metal upon rock knocked the man from his confusing reverie, His dark eyes snapping upwards as he spurred his body forwards and against the cool metal bars; the iron bars being the only lonely undefeatable guards keeping him from freedom, his life and his revenge. Further down the corridor, The previous guards, with their normally ever present shadows now remained as dark unmoving lumps upon the floor.

Smirking Julius pressed his key deep into the lock, Relishing at the sweet click of freedom which echoed through the air. It was a shame he was going to be losing one of his people on the inside; He would have to invest in another one once he escaped. Shaking his head and refraining his mind from the dark dreams that lingered there, Julius kicked the gate open, Allowing it to crash into the wall beside it.

Darting outwards he ran forwards towards the warm glow at the end of the corridor; His eyes set on the glinting swords lying beside the dead cold bodies of the previous guards. Pushing his body harder Borden increased his speed; knowing that his escape was not going to be as easy as he wished. Almost immediately, Three sets of frantic footfalls made their way to his ears from the end of the corridor he was pelting to. Julius couldn't resist the sigh and frown that graced his features when more men appeared at the end of the corridor. His head shaking at the waste of life that was about to come. The guards cold emotionless eyes widened almost instantly in alert as they opened their mouths and yelled commands; ones which echoed straight off the walls.

"SOUND THE WARNING BE-"

Sadly for him, the guard at the front never was able to finish the sentence. For as he opened his mouth to bark the orders Julius kicked his legs out to the ground; His body crashing onto the cold stone yet the momentum and lack of friction from his clothes allowing his body to skip across its surface quickly, silently and efficiently. Splaying his hand wide the man gripped the dead guard's iron sword as he came to pass, His rough callous hands bonding with the leather as he brought it upwards and into the man before him's chest. Not flinching as a cold spluttering sound erupted from his already open mouth.

Julius clambered to his feet; wrenching the sword from the guards chest as he prepared for an attack from the second man. The guard before him fell to the floor to join the others who laid dead. Borden linked eyes with the two men remaining before him; both frozen in their spot as they watched his eyes glance over themselves. One of the guards were young and slightly in experienced; His shaking hands at the pummel of his sword one of the blatant clues. The other was slightly older; His chest and shoulders large and muscular as he stood forwards with one leg; His hand already ready to draw his sword at such short notice; confidence was written upon his eyes. Supporting his theory furthermore across his face was a single deep scar spanning the diameter of his face; This man was strong.

"Sound the warning bell" The older man hushed towards the younger one; a sad smile pulled onto his face, The younger man turned on the ball of his feet, ready to run and obey orders however in that short moment he hesitated. Slowly turning his head back around as he watched Borden advance on the much older man.

"But father-"

"Go" The father barked back to his obvious son, Julius watched with much disappointment as the younger boy turned; reassurance obviously pulsing through his head as he pelted up the marble staircase. Growling in more anger than before Julius lunged forwards; His sword glinting in the air as the light bounced off its perfect edges; His aim was perfect and accurate, right in for the mans chest and heart. The guard however drew his own; bringing it up just in time to block his chest and protect himself, quickly following it up with his own swing for Bordens shoulder; and unlike Julius, hitting the target perfectly.

Julius cried in pain as he released his two handed hold on the sword and instead held it in his right hand while his left clutched for his right shoulder, The steady and warm flow of blood pumping through his fingertips already. The older man edged forwards his sword pointed straight towards the hostile man. Julius sighed and swung his sword lower as a futile attempt, Only to be blocked once again by the man.

"Give up or be killed" The older guard uttered as he edged forwards again, all the while causing Borden to back off.

"I have no intention of dying today- or any day" Julius replied, His voice still slightly raw and rough from the gas he inhaled back at the tomb. He would get his revenge on the warlock one day, and that day would be sooner than they would all like to think. Borden lowered his sword and slowly backed away, His hands fiddling with the key in his palms while remembering the tunnels path towards the exit.

"Don't run" The older man commanded as he saw Borden ready himself, Julius sighed and allowed hi hands to fall at his sides; the iron sword clattering to the ground as his grip became relaxed. While much to the guards unnoticed his own injured arm slowly sneaking behind his back and under his garments.

"Now hold out your hands so I can re-attach your manacles" The guard stated, Julius nodded and watched with content as the guard lowered his sword until it was below his waist giving him to perfect time to strike. The warning bells began to screech through their surroundings, bouncing off the large, strong walls. The sadistic smile already plastered across Julius's face began grow in size. As with one quick movement Borden stepped forwards; His hand pulling out a single dagger from behind his back; The cool metal barely having enough time to glint in the candle light, as he thrusted it into the older mans side, Barely catching his weakening body as his knee's gave in under him.

"Good fight- but I always cheat" Julius whispered in his ear before pushing his body outwards and to the ground. "You seem to have too much compassion for even the evil-"

"FATHER!" A cry tore through the air cutting Borden off from his final words to the man. Glancing upwards Julius spotted the younger man from earlier at the top of the stairs; Un-fallen tears already gathering at the rims of his dark eyes, as he watched his fathers chest slow down considerably. Julius sadly didn't decide to stay around long enough to see the events which followed; But instead the man opted for turning his back and running away and off into freedom, Straight back the way he had come previous, Abandoning all the brief plans of exacting a quick revenge. He would earn it later, When there was enough time to gloat in the raven boys face. Turning his attention back to his escape, Borden focused on the faint moonlight flooding through the gate at the other end allowing him some guidance through the damp corridors.

If he had to guess what was happening behind him, he would have assumed the scene would have been one of which the younger man sat cradling his father's body as it grew ever colder, while the other men; knights and guards alike filed past and ran after himself; The footfalls and shouts behind him making it almost uncountable. However Borden took some pride knowing they were never going to be fast enough to catch up. A dark figure at the exit flashed across the gate casting a dark shadow down the corridor and alerting the guards further of an accomplice. Quickly the figure threw the gate open as he allowed Julius through before slamming it shut tightly in his pursuers faces. Barks and crys of anger radiated through the gate as some of the men turned back, While others searched their belts for keys.

Borden turned and spotted the dark horse immediately; Ignoring the danger so close to his back, Finally Julius Borden turned to the dark figure before him, their face masked by the shadows created from the cloak, Nodding in gratitude he bid him farewell; deciding that maybe for this once he could keep one alive.

Least to say Borden literally almost skipped across the dark and light green wood before him to get to the horse; despite the imminent danger slowly trying to break their way out to capture him. Yet he ignored that and instead focused on his mind which was filled with ideas and plans for his revenge. All of which needed to be delayed, Because first he needed to give**_ her_** another visit.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh its her again... DUN DUN DUNNNN! Please review and give me some theories you have on who SHE might be? ;P<strong>


	18. Part 18

**Hello all, Sorry about the wait been a bit busy with a couple of re-writes this week but no worries back on track. Just winding the story up a bit now so if you wouldnt mind continuing to review, I would love to see your reactions to the ending! Please remember to check out the poll on my website, its so close between two for the next AU ;) Literally 5 people difference :O **

**PLEASE REVIEW ;)**

**oh, and being the nice person i am i didnt leave you with a horrible cliffy as per usual- See ya sunday**

**Oh and this chapter is meant to be BROMANCE! I am ANTI-SLASH, But it may be interpereted as slash if people really wanted too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 18<strong>

The weak wooden door of Gaius's chambers flew open as the King of Camelot marched into the sweet smelling room, his eyes dark and clothes ruffled as he turned back around and shut it as quietly as he could; as not to disturb the others in the large room. His mop of blonde hair falling as he dropped his head to stare at the dark brown boots he wore; His temporary servants shine not as good as Merlin's had been.

"Sire" Gaius greeted as he wandered down from the unconscious warlocks room; pulling Arthur from his dark thoughts. Gwen tailed behind with worried eyes filled to the brim with un-fallen tears, The almost recognisable emotion of guilt plastered across her flawless features. Arthur sighed and turned his blue orbs away from Gwen and instead linking it with the open door into Merlin's room; His friends quivering body sprawled outwards across the bed as his head rolled side to side; A side effect from the countless infections. It had been a week since they had brought Merlin back to Camelot, A week since Julius escaped and a week since Arthur has last seen his friend awake.

"Gaius" Arthur greeted with a nod, The old man smiled and moved around to his desk; His hands seeking the nearest pestle and mortar as he began to grind down unthinkable substances. Gwen meanwhile moved over closer to King; Smiling as his eyes lit up at her presence. Her hand reached outwards; enclosing around his as she seeked his comfort; clammy palms rubbing against his rough skin. Slowly she brought her head forwards; Her hair falling angelically around her face as she pressed it against his blood red tunic.

"How is he?" Arthur finally asked as he brought his head down against Gwen's, Finding comfort in the soft breathes which escaped her lips.

"The fevers from the infections are worse that we thought" Gaius muttered back as he paused in crushing the herbs, His eyes closing as he bit his lip and frowned. "I am not sure whether-"

"Don't Gaius please" Gwen almost sobbed as she pulled her head away and turned to face the old man; Her large hazel eyes wide and pleading as she clenched tightly around Arthurs hand.

"Im sorry Gwen-" Gaius began however was cut off as the woman sighed,

"No, No- I cant take it-" Gwen shook her head, yanking her hand from Arthur grip violently as she stormed off to her own separate side of the room. Her hands playing with the end of the sleeves on her dress; Her fingers constantly fiddling with the frill beginning to form on its seams. "Gaius I didn't tell you because he said but- Merlin woke up a week ago"

"He woke up?" Gaius questioned as she allowed a single tear to stroll down the side of her face, Her soul crumbling through her hands as she admitted the warlocks consciousness for the first time in the seven days.

"He opened his eyes Gaius; His deep blue eyes, He said my name- we talked" Gwen paused as she tried to refrain her voice from changing pitches- content she sighed before continuing, "I was going to come and wake you but, Merlin being selfless-"

"And an idiot" Arthur muttered adding to the description of one of the closest friends he had, Gwen glanced at Arthur almost disapprovingly before continuing,

"being selfless he made sure I didn't wake you- You needed rest and I agree'd" Gwen screwed up her sleeve in her fist and used it to wipe away the increasing amount of falling tears from her face, Her eyes red and raw as she powered on with her confession.

"The warning bell went off and that's when I realised he was slipping away again, Gaius- Merlin said some silly things- He said goodbye to me- he-" The dark haired woman couldn't take it anymore, Slowly her head fell as her tears slowly turned into constant rivers which roamed freely down her face. Her eyes clenched shut as she ushered one last single sentence into the room, Its meaning echoing off all surfaces. "Its all my fault"

As soon as the words left her mouth both Arthur and Gaius rushed forwards to the girl; The kings arms wrapping around her body protectively as he ushered her, his fingers trailing through her dark curls as he tried in vain to comfort her. Gaius soon joined them, His old frail hand clamping around Kings shoulder as he pried him away from the maid within his grasp. "You should see him Arthur- I know that's why you are here"

Arthur nodded and let go of Gwen rather reluctantly, watching with a sad smile as Gaius took his place. The king could stay with his arms wrapped around the maid he had come to love for all eternity, But for now his closest friend needed him and that overpowered all the others. Arthur watched a moment longer as Gaius's old arms encompassed her small fragile body rubbing her shoulders and reassuring her it was not at all her fault; and if it was anyone's it was to be his. Pushing the scene to the back of his head the king turned and walked forwards; Jumping up the stairs and into the smaller room of his servants.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned as he turned and closed a similar wooden door behind him; allowing the king some privacy. Slowly the blonde man wandered forwards lowering himself upon a single weakened stall which sat beside his friend's bed. Merlin was in a bad state, His eyes carried dark rings and heavy bags, A never ending layer of sweat covered his face allowing it to gleam in the light the sun from beyond the window provided. Pushing his worry deeper within himself the king caught sight of a bucket filled to the brim with cool water, a single cloth balanced precariously on its edge.

Reaching outwards Arthur dipped the cloth into the water and applied it to his friends hot and clammy face. "Merlin-" He began sincere, "you are an _idiot_"

At sight of no reaction the king removed his hand from the cloth leaving it balanced on the raven haired boy's forehead, Instead using them to wrap around his face and hide himself from the sight which was before him. "But probably not as big as an idiot as I" Arthur added, Pulling his head slightly upwards and away from his hiding spot in his warm, rough hands, "I tried tracking Julius down- He's fast though Merlin, He's covered his tracks without a single clue left behind…" Arthur paused and glanced back at Merlin who seemed to be twitching , "Not even a single leave was unturned, Its almost as if he never lived" The king stopped and leaned back in the stool, Ignoring the loud and dangerous creaks which rattled its frame, "When he escaped he killed four guards, One of them was a father you know- his son was on his first day-"

Arthur froze and shook his head, deciding once again that he was uncomfortable leaning backwards and so instead adjusting his weight forwards so he was closer to the warlock, His eyes watering slightly as he tried to keep his voice steady; Why did he have to get so emotional and nervous when talking about his feelings? _'Because you're the King you clotpole- Your not meant to show your emotions for a lowly servant' _ A dark voice muttered in the kings head, Taking on the sounds of his uncle. Pushing the idle thoughts away the blonde prat focused solely on his servant- "Please don't make it 5 innocent people Merlin- Please don't make it 4 people and 1 friend" The king barely managed to hold his tone of voice steady, His eyes threatening to spill with tears at the thought of losing his manservant. Glancing at the warlock the King hoped he'd see a small smirk on _his_ servants messy raven haired face, telling him- _the blonde prat_ that it was 'alright' and there was nothing to worry about.

But once again and with no avail there was no reaction on his friends pale, darkened face. Arthur growled in frustration leaping upwards and kicking the stool off to the side of the room not flinching as a loud crash echoed around with it as it crashed into a nearby desk. His anger and emotions getting the best of his hard exterior of which he had spent years working on; "Look you don't need to do this Merlin, Acting ill and on the brink of-" The king frowned, his hand running through his hair as he powered on "I can just say sorry now if you want! _Come on_- you know I didn't mean anything I said back in the forest, Don't you?-"

"Look what I mean is- Merlin _you are_ the only person I can trust, My uncle- he's acting slightly off this week, You know he told me to drop my relationships with you and Gwen because I am a weak king?" The king exclaimed almost disbelievingly as he stopped pacing (Of which he hadn't realised he started) and turned to face the warlock with a look of disbelief- "Yeah I know! You were the one who told me I was strong Merlin- But I can only be strong with _you by my side_" Arthur added on the end as he imagined his reply. The blondes face dropped as he realised his servant had stopped moving completely, His thrashing from earlier settled to nothing but the faint rise and fall of his chest.

"I guess Im sorry for being a prat to you Merlin, You don't deserve to be my friend- I can't even catch the man who did this to you let alone joke and tell you everything. Im the King and what's expected of me is what I must give to the people" Arthur uttered eventually, His feet turning as he headed for the door. "Even if it does mean losing my love and my friendship-"

"Good… to know you finally realise you're a prat" A weak voice murmured, The king froze as a small smirk pulled across his face, slowly he turned around, The anger coursing through his body melting away to only an annoyance of the warlocks stupid trickery. Merlin meanwhile sat beaming with a pained smile; His elbows propped beneath his shaking, weak body, A cocky smile pulled across his features as he stared at his master.

Arthur opened his mouth but paused, Deciding better than to tell his manservant how much he had missed him. So like all the other times the great once and future king of Camelot shut up his emotions again- Vowing silently to himself that they would never get the better of him again, that they would never break past his cold and hard exterior. "How long were you awake for?"

"Long enough to know that you were angry with a stool" The warlock muttered weakly back his smile growing, Arthur smirked in return and rolled his eyes.

"You were always too rude, annoying and stupid weren't you Merlin-" Arthur sighed as he opened the weak wooden door, His eyes meeting with Gwen and Gaius who remained hugging beside the door. Gaius looked upwards with a small smile obviously expecting the worst from the king,

"Sire?" The old man questioned as he released Gwen and rubbed her shoulders with a smile, Arthurs own smirk grew in size as he turned back and glanced at a confused warlock who struggled to peer over the end of his bed and down into the physician's main chambers.

"He's awake"

Gaius and Gwen were within the room in seconds and beside Merlin's bed in even less time, Constantly asking the warlock if he was alright. Merlin held his hands up shakily and smiled, "Im fine" he would answer with a slight cough and a pained look. Arthur remained by the door; acknowledging that his time was over, His large arms crossed across his chest as he watched Merlin be fussed over by family and friend. His large contagious grin plastered across his features as he nodded and reassured at every question that was thrown his way. _That_ was until Gwen stepped forwards even closer to his bedside,

The maid swung her arm wide and slapped Merlin across the cheek causing him to reel round In surprise and mock pain, His mouth wide open in shock as he gasped. Arthur laughed looking upwards to the ceiling as he made a mental note to keep the memory long in his mind. Gwenevere crossed her arms and sighed wistfully, gaving the warlock a deadly look, "You shouldn't EVER do that AGAIN!"

"What! Why don't I get a kiss like last time!" Merlin questioned in all seriousness as crossed his own arms sulkily, careful however not to pull on his injuries. The warlocks eyes slowly wandered to Arthur who stood with his mouth ajar at the comment.

"Last time?" The king muttered as he glanced at Gwen, Merlin smirked at his doing and settled back deeper into the pillows as Gwen smiled back at the king then turned to her friend in the bed again.

"Im just glad your awake" She answered, changing the subject and not answering Arthurs question. The king sighed and allowed his head to roll back against the wall. His eyes closing as he pushed all the worry which had formed in his head to the back of his consciousness once more, Suddenly remembering the pendant the kings eyes flew open as he looked across the room to the old man, His hands placed on Merlin's back as he helped the younger man upwards to check on his injuries.

"Gaius where is the Pendant?" Arthur asked intrigued, the old man glanced away from the manservant and back to the king. The blonde not missing the panic which flooded upon the secret warlocks face as he glanced down at his chest searching for something.

"Its in my chambers sire" Gaius answered truthfully, His eyebrows drawing upwards in confusion as the king nodded and began to walk away, "Why? If you don't mind me asking sire?" Gaius shouted after the retreating figure, the king turned and returned to the small doorway.

"I am going to put it into the vaults so it can never be used the way it was again" Arthur declared his eyes switching back to the warlock in the small bed. Merlin gulped and looked up to the old man who nodded slowly permitting the king to do as he pleased. Arthur smirked and turned to leave, his eye's meeting Merlin's once more as he stared into his deep blue orbs; so many secrets hidden beneath their glassy layer, It was at these times when the King realised he really didn't know his servant. Shaking his head the king laughed as he turned and picked up the pendant balanced on the side of a desk.

"Work nice and early tomorrow Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he walked back to the wooden door, A larger bounce in his steps than before, "AND DON'T BE LATE!" He ordered as he slammed the wooden door shut behind him. Gwen smiled and supressed a laugh as she stepped backwards noticing the silence which hung over the three. Gaius did the same before turning to the maid and placing his hand upon her shoulder,

"Thankyou Gwen, But you should get some rest" He dismissed, The maid nodded slowly taking one last glance at the manservant before slowly walking off down the stairs, the wooden door creaking slowly and softly behind her as it closed.

Finally alone the warlock and his mentor exchanged glances, A large smile spreading across eachothers faces as they both embraced; Enjoying the moments during each-others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>See! I can be nice!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW ;d**


	19. Part 19

**Thanks for all the REVIEWS GUYS! Only another 2 parts after this! I hope you dont kill me for the cliffy thats coming! Theories for what Merlins gonna do? And for the end? Have a shot with leaving a review! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND DONT FORGET THE POLL ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 19<strong>

"Gaius" Merlin uttered as he hobbled down his small stairs from his room; His hands clasping at the bland walls. It had been two days since he had awoken from his comatosed state, And although his wounds were free of infection the pain was still wallowing. His eyes still glassy with the dull ache which pulsed inside his chest as he struggled forwards; a forced smile upon his face as his large blue orbs gave off the pretence that there was nothing to worry about. That there was no need to care.

Gaius however was one of the few people who saw through the warlocks charade, His own wise eyes pouring deep into ones soul. The old man smiled and walked around his desk, drawing the bench further outwards as he guided the younger man down onto its wooden surface. "Are you sure you want to do this Merlin?" He asked, not afraid at the amount of worry tinged into the surface of his words.

The warlock nodded and glanced upwards, "I am not staying in my room for another day longer learning about the anatomy of a beast with the eyes of a…s-serpent and nose of a…. pig! " He added with a small and unconvincing laugh. Gaius noticed this and nodded, slowly walking to the side and picking up a piece of bread, extending it outwards to Merlin as he sat down at the bench himself.

"What's bothering you Merlin?" Gaius asked as he watched the warlock shovel the bread into his mouth. Looking upwards the raven haired man began to chew his food frantically, His hand hovering in front of his mouth as he shielded the older man from seeing the its contents as he spoke; a sure sign of the manners the warlock held when around his mentor,

"Julius- The pendant-"

"Ah" The older man sighed as he cut off his nephew. Gaius's old withered hand moved to the side, Pulling over a very large and dust smothered book; Its spine ruined from years of use, The rough brown leather cover barely recognisable from the tares and marks across its surface. The warlocks attention turned towards its title, The ink faded to the point the only words recognisable were 'pendants of the old religion'.

"The pendant that Julius used against you was a soulus, There is only one in existence" Gaius murmured as he pulled open a large page, Exposing a very limited information on it. The picture opposite was a detailed sketch of what someone imagined it to look like; going on only rumours which were spread around by creatures and priestesses of the old religion. Merlin spun the book around, His eyes absorbing the words in detail as he read it slowly.

"Your life was encaptured in it by Julius Merlin- Do you know what this means?" Gaius stated slowly as he watched the young warlock. The raven haired boy finished off his bread and looked at the old man in confusion.

"What?" He asked as a few odd crumbs tumbled from his mouth, Gaius smiled sadly and brought his finger to one point in the old book.

"_Its rumoured, that the soulus although a pendant of great power and rarity can only be used once. And once a single life is encaptured in it, it shall remain under the influence of whoever holds it in their power or grasp- Until the life it holds is replaced with another and the previous target dies in the oddest of circumstances" _The old man read aloud, Not missing the way the smile spread across Merlin's face fell with each word which passed his lips. Leaving nothing but a silence once he finished, The only sounds being the soft creaks of the bench with every small movement made by either person while their minds digested the information.

"Gaius- Are you saying-"

"Yes Merlin-" The old man interrupted as he watched the warlock look around the room in panic; his hands fiddling with the side of the page. "Merlin unless your careful, You are in danger of being used again- And used against Camelot"

"What do we do?" Merlin asked sincerely as he leaned inwards, His eyes locked with the old mans. Gaius sighed and tilted his head to the side as he fiddled nervously with his own fingers,

"We need to stop anyone from getting it ever again-" He uttered as he leant backwards in a vain attempt and relax. Merlin mirrored this nodding slowly as his eyes began to wander the room in search for the pendant in question, Noticing this the old man rose from his place at the bench preparing to inform his nephew further more of the predicament they found themselves in. "Arthur took the pendant earlier most likely to the vaults- Maybe its best we leave it where it is, Arthur wouldn't let anyone near it"

"Gaius? I have no doubts of Arthur, But the vaults are always broken into- I am not about to leave the fate of Camelot under the protection of two thick guards and some measly iron bars-" He paused and glanced down at his shoes, His head nodding slowly as if he was reassuring himself, "I know what to do with it-" Merlin stated once again as he rose from his seat, wincing as his muscles protested at the sudden movement. Tightly his hands squeezed the edge of the table until the pain started to dissipate away, _'Okay, Maybe don't move so suddenly next time' _Merlin noted to himself as he made to move towards the wooden door, However a familiar old withered hand stopped him once again.

"What are you going to do Merlin?" The old man asked, The warlock opened his mouth to answer but something stopped him. Common sense. If he told Gaius- the old man would be at risk of other dangers, things he wouldn't be able to control, Merlin himself even knew he isn't as strong as he assumed, He himself wouldn't be able to keep everyone safe. So could he really put the life of his almost 'surrogate father' at risk of a stupid pendant?-

"To attend to the prat" Merlin answered quickly before he could dwell on the subject within his mind for longer, "Maybe I can trust Camelot's _genius_ guards this once eh?" He lied with small laugh, Gaius smirked; oblivious to the warlocks true plans and moved across to the other side of the sweet smelling room. His frail hands latching onto a small vial filled with a bright orange liquid as he extended it outwards to the younger man.

"Im glad you agree with me this once Merlin, Here take this" Merlin accepted the vial and popped the cork, not waiting around to smell its nasty aroma as he tipped it down the back of his throat, Moaning as the metallic taste spread through his senses slowly, the warlock placed the glass on the side; His pain beginning to numb slightly and instead leaving a small smile.

"Thank-you" He muttered as he turned and left, Not thinking or believing his could face lying to his mentor for much longer.

Slowly the injured man made his way down the familiar bleach white corridors, His boots echoing in the air as they tapped against the tiled surface. He had been stopped frequently by large beaming smiles and words of encouragement from maids, servants and even the stressful kitchen staff. Looking down at the large plate of food in his hands, He supressed the urge to lick his lips as the warm heat and aroma from the kings cooked breakfast rose upwards and into his face.

"Merlin!" The warlock froze and turned on the ball of his feet, Sometime during his reverie he had marched straight past Sir Gwaine, The knight seemed oddly amused and guilty at the same time, as he walked forwards slowly. His feet hesitant in the steps he took.

"Gwaine" Merlin beamed with a small smile as he walked forwards and met the man halfway, The knight frowned and stood opposite his friend, His eyes wandering over the warlocks every limb in search for any outstanding injuries. The two stood in a slightly awkward silence for a few moments as the knight thought through the words he was planning on saying- However he was beaten to it as the warlock stepped forwards and punched his friend on the arm,

"So how have you been?" Merlin smirked as he stood backwards, Gwaine frowned and rubbed his arm slightly in a mock pain.

"What was that for?" The knight asked in a higher voice than he obviously had planned.

"What?" Merlin questioned obliviously as he looked around,

"The punch?"

"Well- Arthur said that's what the knights do all the time!" Merlin exclaimed as he raised an eyebrow towards Gwaine, The knight nodded slowly and chuckled as he leaned inwards.

"Only the thick ones" Gwaine returned, Merlin laughed with the knight as they slowly began to walk down the corridor together and towards Arthur's chambers. The two falling into the unmistakable awkward silence once again, Merlin knew the question which was perched in the tip of the knights lips- and although he knew what he like the others were bound to be struggling to say, he himself still hadn't thought of the right way to confront it either. But luckily for him- this was Gwaine that he was talking about.

"Why Merlin?" The knight asked as he glanced to the servant beside him, Merlin turned his head to the side and stopped walking. Only a few paces away from the kings chambers.

"Why what?" He asked rather nervously, Fully aware of what they were talking about.

"Why act like nothing's wrong?" The knight stated as he turned to face Merlin completely, Guilt etched across his features as he gazed into the careless eyes of one of his closest friends he ever had. His hair falling limply around his hard and battle hardened face, A face which didnt fail to hide its emotions.

"Because nothing is wrong Gwaine" Merlin replied as he gripped onto the plate in his hand tighter, His knuckles beginning to fade into a light white.

"Everything is wrong- " The knight paused and looked down towards his feet, finding them easier to confront than his closest friend, "what Arthur, Myself and the Knights did was wrong- Your not worthless Merlin- You cant understand the regrets I have been drowning in these past few days" Gwaine began to mutter as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, "I am a coward, I didn't have the nerve to visit you in that _small wooden_ bed because- I couldn't help but think it was all my fault, I might as well have killed you myself-"

"Gwaine-" Merlin struggled to interrupt.

"You are one of the closest friends I have Merlin- And I cant believe-"

"GWAINE!" Merlin almost shouted as he laughed slightly; Considering that the knights confession had gone far enough, "Gwaine it wasn't your fault, Or the knights- It was all Julius's fault- and now he's gone. No-one needs to worry about anything, Everything can go back to normal"

Gwaine nodded slowly and placed his hand on the warlocks shoulder, clenching It tightly as he nodded slowly taking in the warlocks words of wisdom and reassurance, It would take time for him to accept his words, But in the meantime the thought of having his closest friend back was enough for anyone. "Sorry about that mate-" Gwaine uttered as he returned to his usual persona; A large cheeky grin filling his face and replacing the guilty look. Altogether Losing the so out of character pretence he had been carrying within a second.

"Now- I need to take this to Arthur, He's always a bit grouchy in the mornings-"

"Merlin" Gwaine began as he cut the warlock off for the last time with a smaller and more grateful smirk, "I wont forget this- I owe you"

"You have to stop this Gwaine, Your starting to act like princess" Merlin motioned towards the wooden doors of the kings chambers, And shrugged out of the knights grasp and began to walk speedily towards the familiar wooden oak door. Before he submerged himself into his normal duties, the warlock glanced over his shoulder once to see a sight he longed for. Gwaine laughing to himself as he began to bound off in the opposite direction of the corridor. In one hand a small pouch, filled obviously to the brim with mead, swinging through the air as he constantly sipped at its contents throughout the day. Things were finally getting back to normal.

Opening the door, Merlin swung around into the room slowly; Placing the plate upon the surface of the nearest table as he marched over towards the two large heavy curtains before him. Clasping at their rims the man threw his arms wide; The soft ring of the metal rail the only thing accompanying the soft snores in the room around him. Sunlight flooded into the room cutting the snores off immediately as the soft rays hit the large lump under the covers of the four-post bed, small particles of dust glinting in the air as it finally settled.

"UGH!" A groan emitted the lump under the thick red covers on the elaborate oak poster bed, The warlock glanced over his shoulder and with a grin greeted the king. Arthur stuck his head out of the thick warm covers slowly, His blonde hair messed up as across his face. His deep blue eyes groggy as he tried to focus on the blue and red blur before him.

"Merlin-" The king groaned and he threw the covers back over his head in displeasment, His groans slowly melting away with it. Merlin rolled his eyes and moved slowly over towards a small pile of clothes spread across the floor, Bending with care as to not pull on his injuries further. In just a few seconds the king would realise th- "Wait- Merlin?" Arthur exclaimed as he sat bolt upright knocking the warlock from his reverie. The king's hands throwing the covers away to reveal his bare chest, as he looked at the man in disbelief. The warlock glanced to the king and smirked,

"Really Arthur have you only just learnt my name!" Merlin smirked, The king rolled his eyes and grasped a pillow throwing directly at his manservants head. Barely managing to dodge the cushion Merlin leaned slightly too far forwards, His feet stumbling slightly. The warlock sighed and quickly griped the post of the bed to recover his balance; All the while realising he was being watched by the king.

"Your not meant to throw pillows at me- Im _injuried_!" Merlin stressed as he watched the king climb out of the bed and move around to his manservant, His hands crossing across his chest.

"Never stopped you before Merlin" Arthur muttered as he walked until he was behind the screen which occupied the far left room, The warlock smirked and dumped the washing he was holding on the bed before walking slowly towards the cupboard. His eyes burning golden as the doors flew open for him; exposing the large range of expensive tunics and jackets.

"What are you doing here anyway?" The king asked, trying and failing to hide the concern in his voice. Merlin smirked and pulled out a deep blue tunic, Checking it for any hidden stains before throwing it over the edge of the screen. Taking away the kings previous white tunic from two days previous.

"I'm Serving you- Seriously Arthur, Are you that much of a-"

"What clotpole?" The king interrupted his servant. Merlin bit his tongue and threw his head to the side as he weighed up his options. A large smile spreading across his face as he spotted Arthur's messed up mop of blonde hair stick out from the side.

"Yeah you could say that" Merlin added, The king nodded and threw his previous trousers over the screen spurring Merlin into pulling out a newer pair from the cupboard and throwing it over the screen again. "You seem overly cheerful today? Is anything I should know of happening?"

"Are you suggesting I give you more chores on your first day back Merlin?" Arthur asked as he marched out from behind the screen, His eyes filled with a jokey persona. The warlock sighed and walked back to the cupboard, shutting one of the doors while he reached inside and pulled out the final item of clothing the King needed; His red jacket. Deciding this was his time, Merlin played with the edges of the jackets sleeve; his smile and face falling, slowly walking over to the prince with his head hanging down as he handed it to the blonde. Noticing his friend's sudden change in persona and distress, Arthur stopped and took the Jacket from Merlins hands slowly. His eyes watching him closely.

"Merlin, Whats wrong?" Arthur questioned in the most kingly way possible, The warlock raised his head slightly exposing sad eyes, and features pulled into a fake half-hearted smile.

"The pendant- Im just worried that's all-"

"Theres no need- its away in the vaults-" The king explained as he placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder; ignoring the awkwardness which came with the contact, squeezing it tightly to the side, to try and avoid any injuries. Arthur tried to look into his friends deep blue eyes, Forgetting the barriers of which his uncle had been trying to destroy with his feelings. "Trust me this once okay?- It just blends in with the other pendants in the vaults by that old box, No-one will know okay? They'd have to get past the guards first!"

With all the information he needed and gathered, Merlin pushed the king backwards a large smile sprawled across his face as he chuckled to himself slightly. "So is it Gwen?"

"What?" Arthur asked letting his arm fall from the warlocks shoulder,

"Are you seeing Gwen today?" The warlock repeated as the king stepped backwards once, Slowly making his way towards the door. His arms crossed across his chest as he raised an eyebrow.

"Shut-up Merlin" He muttered as he pulled on his jacket and marched from the room. Merlin smirked and nodded slowly, leaning against the oak table beside him as he watched the king slowly disappear towards the wooden doors,

"Oh, So it is Gwen"

"Oh- Its good to see your suddenly better- The horses need mucking though Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he closed the large wooden door behind him. Merlin nodded slowly and turned to face the jumbled chambers before him. A large smirk on his face as he crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. He knew where the pendant was. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>hanks for ereading and Please review :D tell me your theories ;D<strong>


	20. Part 20

**Thanks for all the REVIEWS GUYS! Only another part after this!, LOVED THE THEORIES ;D some of them may be a suprise for you in the future, But for now no-one got this one. ENJOY**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND DONT FORGET THE POLL ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 20<strong>

The moon shimmered high in the sky, Its white pure light trailing down and onto the dark ground of the city of Camelot. The torches glimmering from the streets and castle nothing in comparison to its beauty. Guards marched around the outskirts of the city, their armour and helmets glinting like a sword in the limited light as they passed the large walls. Slowly but surely a thin whispy cloud passed across the moons surface, Sending a dark shadow over the courtyards in the centre of the castle. The city of Camelot was once again shrouded in a thick darkness, One which seemed to have begun the day of Morgana's rein, One which had never truly dissipated away. But to some people _now with Arthur_ was the dawn they had been waiting for. Slowly a single black silhouette skittered across the large courtyard. Their head frantically spinning around and checking from all angles for any watchers of their actions. However the shadow paused, And slowly their head tilted to one window in particular. The kings.

A loud crash echoed through the courtyard as a group of wandering guards turned from the drawbridge and headed down towards the door on the opposite side of the courtyard. Knocking the person from their reverie like state. The shadow panicked, Taking one last glance at the deserted window before running to the closest hiding spot to them; a small wall, Swinging their legs over and crashing to the floor as silently as they could while they evaded the guards. The loud clashing of the guards of Camelot remained for a few moments as they scouted and peered at the area surrounding them. For once they were actually being thorough.

"Check everywhere- I will not let my father's death be in vain" A young voice ordered, Slowly a raven mop of hair peered over the stone white wall, Blue orbs watching as the older guards dispersed under the order of a newer younger man. The shadow; Or rather Merlin frowned as he recognised the descriptions of the youngest guard there. Gaius had told him off Julius's escape and how three guards had been killed, One of them being a father showing his son about the castle in hopes he would follow the others dreams. Dreams which the father would never see.

The younger man stayed where he stood, His eyes slightly watered as he turned and slowly wandered over to the single well in the centre of the courtyard, His hands clutching at the white edges of the stone as the older guards under his power wandered off to doors in all corners of the courtyard. As soon as he assumed he was alone a loud sob tore from his lips as he lowered his head and looked down into the well, A single tear rolling down his face as it glimmered in the sunlight.

"_You shouldn't have left me father-" _The boy muttered as he opened his squinted eyes, Merlin turned back and away from the boy. His head resting against the stone as he struggled to allow him as much privacy as possible.

_"I need you more than you know-" _The younger guards words echoed through the courtyard as he slowly sat down at the wells edge. Merlin bit his lip and lowered his head, The boy's father had died because of him- If he hadn't of been stupid and wandered off none of this would have happened. That man would never have lost his life. Slowly the warlock turned back again, watching as the younger guard reached deep under his tunic and pulled out a slightly blood stained material.

_"Im sorry about what I said about Camelot and their Guards- Im sorry that… I couldn't be with you when you- no- Im sorry I wasn't quick enough" _The younger man corrected as he held the material up into the air, watching hopefully as It fluttered in the wind at the end of his fingertips. Merlin sighed as memories of his own father came crashing into his head, The loss and love which surrounded that day sent the hairs raising on the back of his neck.

_"I cant let you go- Neither can mother but I I have to, And I have to _do_ it now" _The warlock watched as the guard smiled to himself, His voice slipping in pitch as it became nothing but a mere whisper, _"You know I still remember how you used to say there was a well in the centre of the courtyard, And that it was always filled with the most pristine water you had ever laid eyes on. How you could always visit it and stare forever- You didn't lie"_

_"Here" _The guard froze and stared at the cloth as he held it over the centre of the well, Merlin blinked back the tears in his eyes as he watched the man release the material. Silence fell over the courtyard as it slowly floated down and into the water. The tunic soaking it up and beginning to sink to the bottom. _"No one drinks from it anymore-So its perfect for you-"_

_"_ALL'S CLEAR!" An older man shouted as the guards slowly returned. Merlin ducked down lower as the younger guard stood straighter, His hands rubbing away some of the tears as he nodded once; an emotionless façade falling across his features. His tear filled eyes scouring the courtyard once again to check to see if there was anything the other guards had missed. With nothing attracting his attention he raised a single hand and signalled for them to return through the same way they entered. The younger man's steps slightly more hesitant as he followed at the back. Pausing by the gateway as he looked back longingly to the well.

_"Goodbye father"_

Merlin leaned back against the wall as the guard disappeared once again, The tears which threatened to fall being pushed away by the fraying edge of his sleeve. He would never forgive himself for what had happened and he would never let it happen again. Frowning at the memories of his own father's death the warlock slowly rose to his feet, Pushing the heart drowning images back behind the barricade he had created so long ago.

Quickly he ran across and down the single corridor, His back pressed against the stone walls as he peered around a sharp corner and towards the vaults of Camelot. The room was large with thin iron bars separating whoever enters from the treasures which you could only begin to imagine. Two stone faced guards stood tall beside the bars, Their hands clutching onto the large sharp scythes used so many times before. Thinking on his feet Merlin splayed his hands outwards towards the men, His eyes burning golden as he summoned his magic inside him to respond. "Sweafnu de hae fromanga"

The men's eyes fluttered as their legs crumpled inwards involuntarily, Their faces slipping from their emotionless form as they fell into a deep oblivion. Content the warlock walked out from behind the wall, His eyes lighting up as one of the guard snored. Smirking he walked past quietly, His hands hovering over the lock as he closed his eyes and focused once again on the pulse of the magic within his veins. "Tospienge"

The lock clicked softly as he pushed the gate open, His eyes instantly searching the golden trinkets in the corner of the vaults. Arthur had taken the warlock down to the vaults many a time meaning that he almost knew where every jewellery or prized possession was kept. 

_'Why do I need to know where everything is!" Merlin exclaimed, as he picked up a stuffed head of a boar. Arthur turned around and with his prattish princely smile walked over._

_"Incase I need it" Arthur answered patronisingly,_

_"And when will you need a pearls Arthur?" Merlin asked in the same tone as he held up some jewellery in the far corner. The once prince blushing in annoyance as he clipped the manservant over the back of the head._

_"No Merlin- You would need them to go with that dress of yours-"_

The warlock smirked at the memory and turned to where he had been standing that day, His eyes linking with the same pearls as before. Slowly he wandered over; careful not to tread and damage the possessions around him; his eyes set on one thing. Beside the pears was a single box, Its case was made of the darkest most expensive looking gold the warlock had ever seen, Its surface covered in small engravings from one lover to another. On its front was a small lock; One which belonged to a key which was long since deserted, Hanging over the lock was a single blue Jem, Its surface glistening in the surrounding torch light. The box laid open, inside it filled with various pendants.

Sharp ringing hit the warlock's ears as his eyes met with a single metal engraved pendant, Growling at the memory and slight pain he reached outwards; Clasping at it as he rubbed its surface. It was such a shame a thing of great power and magic had to be hidden away from others views because of one's dark intentions. But that was how things were. Slowly rubbing the cold and coarse metal surface Merlin slipped it into the pocket of his trousers. Checking its safety as he jumped on the spot to try and test if it would fall out. The last thing he wanted was to lose his life. Literally.

"Check the vaults before we retire" A loud voice rang and echoed down the corridor, Cursing the warlock looked around. His feet moving frantically for the gate on the opposite side of the vault. Slipping past he closed it behind him with as little noise as possible, Running round the other side and to a small incline as he pressed himself as close to the wall as possible. Focusing on his magic as he released the enchantment from the guards; Their bodies slowly rising back into the air and into their original positions, Their eyes slowly opening once again. Almost as if the whole scene from before was being played backwards.

Looking confused and slightly dazed the two men gazed at each-other before Lord Agravaine rounded the corner and faced the two men, His eyes hard as he watched them stand straighter than before; Inclining their heads in respect.

"Good- No disturbances tonight then?" Agravaine asked as he walked forwards, His arms crossing across his dark tunic covered chest as he raised an eyebrow. The guards shook their heads and glanced at each-other before looking at the lord once again.

"Yes sire, its all locked up and secure" One guard answered turning around as he reached out to the gate. It was in those seconds that the warlock realised he had forgotten to re-seal the lock. Panicking, his eyes glowed golden instinctively as he slowed time down around him much more than he had usually done before. Focusing on the lock he willed it to close without any use of spells. Much to the warlocks hope a soft click filled the room, And just in time as the guard gripped the bars and shaked it tightly, Proving its security.

Agravaine nodded and turned, walking straight past Merlin as he retired back to his chambers without another word. Allowing the warlock a single sigh of relief to pass his lips. Now for the easy part.

* * *

><p>The moon was beginning to disappear over the horizon as the sun itself made an appearance, Its white light casting reds and blues across the dark sky, The clouds shining in their own white glow. Merlin glanced upwards as he walked through a forest, The green leaves thrashing in the light breeze that blew around him while the dew dripped to the mud covered floor. He had been walking for most of the night; Especially after deeming taking a horse was a little too dangerous, Especially for a man who was still in pain. He had paused and taken breaks every now and then along the way, but for him this was the final stretch.<p>

All the pain and tears he had been through relied on this moment, When everything could go back to normal. All the darkness could go away.

The warlock froze as through the tree's he saw the end of its thick abundance, Where they slowly thinned out and became more solid land; A embankment. His theory was supported as the faint shimmering of water catching the sunlight reflected across his water filled eyes. A large grin erupting onto the mans face as he slowly began to run forwards; Ignoring the sharp pain radiating from his back and chest with every step he took, His hands rising instead to push away the countless pointless arms of tree's which tried to block his path.

He continued until he reached the tree-line, His eyes being met with the most beautiful scene he had ever seen. Before him stretched the largest most beautiful lake he had ever found. The tall White Mountains which separated Ealdor from Camelot's borders painted across the background, While the strong sturdy tree's of Camelot's forests surrounded the largest still lake in the whole of the four kingdoms, Its bank filled with large blooming flowers and reeds.

The warlock stumbled forwards slightly numbly as approached the water's edge, Memories from the previous times he had visited filling his head as he closed his eyes and slowly slipped down into the freezing waters. It was the same lake as where he laid his love, It was the same lake where he had lost all that he had gained. Walking forwards the warlock paused when the chilling water reached his knee's, A single tear falling down his cheek and into the water around him.

_"Its beautiful isn't it?" ._Freya.

Merlin opened his eyes and looked around with a beaming smile, Only to have it fade away as the hopes of seeing the most beautiful druid he had ever met dissipated into nothing at the sight of only a shimmering lake. The voice he heard nothing but a-

"_Merlin"_

The warlock eyes dropped as he was not met with his own reflection bouncing off the water but Freya's, Her face bright and full of a ghostly colour as she smiled at the raven haired man. Her hair hanging in long brown locks past her shoulder and onto the same dress she had died in. The deep purple gown which had once belonged to Morgana. Merlin gasped as he wiped away the tears which had begun to form on his face as he watched Freya smile back, Her presence sending relief rushing through his veins.

"Freya" Merlin muttered as he watched her smile softly. Her hair blowing across her face and to the side slightly as if she too was also affected by the soft breeze which whistled around them.

"I have missed you my love" Freya uttered as she too seemed to be on the brink of crying, Merlin smiled and reached his hand outwards and towards the girl, However it only seemed to pass through the water; Sending ripples over the once was perfect image and a crushing feeling radiating through his heart.

"_You cannot touch me Merlin, Im nothing but the reflection on the water-" _Freya muttered sadly as she frowned, However the girl pushed the feeling away. 

"Why?" Merlin gasped as he brought his hand back, The tears on his face slowly beginning to dry up slightly however his eyes still shimmering with the unfallen ones. "Why now? Why when I come and see you other times this doesn't happen-"

"_Because you need me now Merlin" _Freya answered with a smile, _"I am like the villi, A spirit of this lake and it takes… Magic, Strong Magic for me to appear like this, I can not do it often-" _"Oh" Merlin stated as he dipped his head his emotions begging to get the best of him, "Im so sorry for what has happened, But- Cant I bring you back-"  
>"<em>Merlin-" <em>Freya smiled as she looked deep into the warlock eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks as she watched him smile down at her. "_Seeing you, Is enough to get me through even the darkest of times- Now we don't have long- tell me? Whats wrong?"_

Merlin slipped his hand deep into his trouser pocket and clutched the cool metal which rested their, His hands tightening around it as he rubbed it within his palm. "I need you to look after something for me". Slowly he pulled out the pendant, Allowing it to glint in the rising sun as he held it before Freya. The druid girl seemed to gasp slightly as she gazed at the pendant in detail.

"_Merlin that is a soulus- Are you-"_

_"_Julius encaptured my soul into it meaning that it will remain there for now on until its replaced or I die…" Merlin interrupted as he powered on with a much shorted detail in the events which lead to that moment. "And I cant let it fall into the wrong hands- And Camelot's guards arnt the best at guarding things"

_"Well I will gladly guard it for you Merlin, Until the day that I- wait- you die-" _Freya smiled as she supressed a laugh. Her ghostly eyes widening slightly as their surfaces burned a dull gold as her cold wet hand slowly arose from the water; the cool liquid rolling off her skin as she held it outwards to the warlock. Merlin smiled and reached down, His warm clammy hand encompassing hers as he pressed the pendant into her skin, Holding it there for as long as he could as he relished in the memory of their kiss. Until her hand slowly started to sink back into the water.

"Freya- I am so sorry"

"_Merlin, You have nothing to be sorry for, You saved me and im glad you did- I cant ever imagine not meeting you" _Freya spoke softly as she smiled through her tear filled face, Glancing up to the rising sun as its light began to fill the lake completely.

"Freya?" Merlin asked as he noticed the panicked look which filled her features,

_"I haven't got long Merlin" _The girl answered as she slowly began to fade, _"I love you and always will- Remember, in the darkest of hours ill be here. And there are some dark times ahead Merlin, Even when the path seems unclear there is always hope"_

The warlock nodded and muttered a undecipherable message back, Waiting in the cool water even after her ghostly image had completely disappeared from before him. Eventually however the warlock slowly walked from the lake, His face covered in tears as he left all his memories and life behind in the hands of the one he trusted most. And It was on that day- **that the lady of the lake, earned the heart of a warlock.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, Please dont forget to review ;D so who saw that coming?<strong>


	21. Part 21

**So this is it. THE LAST UPDATE OF REGRETS. The end. Or may be- Its up to you.**

**The results from the poll show that i will be doing an AU for A servant of two masters next and it will be called- TORN (Thanks to magpieintheshadows)**

**THANKYOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS, (Was gonna write out all the names but it proved too many and im guessing you would just prefer an update), i owe you all, the reviews mean so much to me and the fact this is the highest i have ever got! Im always looking forward to updating this. Thanks so much! **

**So if your still reading this lets all try and get this to 200 :) And i hope you enjoy.**

**Trailer for next AU torn- .com/watch?v=vVaijfUSnKI&feature=youtube_gdata**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 21<strong>

Julius growled as he swung his small leather bag over the side of his shoulder while he trekked the rocky terrain in the centre of the thickest forest he had travelled through, The maps and handwritten pieces of work within it rustling as he did. During his escape the man had returned back to his own village; the quiet and sleepy farmland of Ahermosa. It was the final settlement on the furthest reaches of Camelot, With only Six families living in the area. Gathering as much of his possessions as he could in the small pack, And casting one single last glance at the family home he had been brought up in the man left without a word; As if he was just a ghostly presence in the settlements history. Only pausing to rest three single black rotten roses at the foot of his family's graves.

_"Julius do not fail me again" His mother hissed._

Shaking his head and pushing the brutal memories away the man watched the surrounding tree's as they began to thin outwards, Camelot's guards and knights were still after him and they weren't giving up. He had to keep moving onwards otherwise… it would most definitely mean certain death, It was almost touching to know they cared so much. Smirking maliciously the man tried in vain to remain focused, But still the final words of his mother's dying breathe echoed in his mind. The cold hard eyes of her rough skin stained into his memory as she hissed not the usual loving words you'd expect to here from a caring mother, But an heartless order. Images flashed before his mind as his hardened barrier fell and the day his world changed came rushing back.

_The air around him was thick and musty as the burning of the tree's released thin pieces of black ash into the air, Falling around him almost like snow. He was young, His face brown from the constant days working on the farm and eyes a melting hazel. But the glistening muddied tears which streamed down his face destroyed his image as he cradled the only remaining living family member in his arms. Their thick red blood seeping through his own shirt as he tried to keep them warm and alive. His world had all changed from a normal farmers boy to an orphaned son within a few hours. Camelot's Men had raided the settlement after a fellow villager had reported his brother for being a sorcerer, Of which he was. The men had come with torches lighting the surrounding dry tree's and farm crops, Where it had been a warm summers day it was only a few minute before the whole area was ablaze. The other villagers had been taken away previous meaning it was only his family caught within the death trap._

_"RUN!" His father had bellowed as he pushed Julius and his mother and older brother from the room. Julius was the only one who hesitated out of them all, water streaming down his face as he watched his father pull out a sword and point it straight towards the advancing guards._

Julius gasped as the images disappeared and stopped. He had reached a thick oak tree; its roots breaking out of the hard mud which surrounded its base, The cool orange leaves clinging onto its branches in vain as the winter frost slowly claimed them. Borden's hand touched its rough surface as he looked at his surroundings. He had to make sure he got the right hovel, There was no time for mistakes. Taking in the slowly setting sun the man turned to the east, and began to head once again slightly closer to Camelot, His feet treading slowly over the leave littered ground to try and avoid unnecessary sounds.

_His brothers eyes burned golden as he sent a few soldiers flying back in the air, His own face covered in tears after hearing his father's death cry ring through the air. They were running through the thick tree's, Their pants clearly audible as they breathed in the thick falling ash rather than the cool air around them. The only light source available and keeping them moving being the burning which surrounded them. His brothers hand gripped his own as they reached a steep incline up a cliff face, Himself and mother obviously Incapable of climbing such a thing. To the side of it was a small rocky hole covered by the deep green moss and vines which surrounded it. The older man panicked grabbing Julius by the arms and lifting him inside, His mother standing beside him as they covered the hole once again. There was no chance of escape._

_Julius kept still trying to not create noise as he peered through the moss, He could see his mother and brother clasping hands as the guards came from everywhere, surrounding them with their long scythes pointed straight towards them. Some already covered with the blood of his father. Forcing his hand over his mouth the younger Julius stopped the sound from escaping from his broken and chapped lips as the guards of Camelot walked forwards menacingly._

Borden stopped as he spotted the old wooden door disguised before the rocky ravine before him, the thick green moss submerging it from view tricking anyone who passed. Its ground was littered with leaves, No tracks marked its surface giving off the pretence it was an abandoned home of a hermit, No Guard or Knight of Camelot would waste their time searching there. But Julius knew better. The man jumped outwards and fell the small three metre drop, Not wincing as his knee's broke the fall lowering him to the ground in complete silence. Slowly his head rose upwards a dark shadow casted across his eyes as he spotted the familiar dark lace dress before him, He had heard her move as he fell but at the fact that others wouldn't have sensed her so early Julius found himself slightly at an awe. She had come out of the darkness within seconds, A deadly blade pointed towards his chest just like it had been for his mother and brother.

"Julius" Morgana smirked as she lowered the weapon and stepped forwards before the man, Watching as he slowly rose to his feet. The witch moved closer and looked down at his clothes in detail before gripping his hand and pulling him forwards towards the hovel. "Come in"

The two walked into the small room, A wooden rotting double bed sat in the corner; Its surface covered in numerous blankets while large spinal books and pages covered in a sprawled writing spread out over its surface. Large makeshift shelf's filled with various vials, torturous weapons and poisons filled the remaining space, the light of the fire coming from the fire pit in the centre of the room reflecting through their coloured contents. Julius walked past a wide eyed Morgana and over towards the bed, His hands picking up and flicking through the papers and books, His eyes absorbing the words. They were books and information on dragons.

"So have you got it?" Morgana asked expectantly as she moved around to her fire-pit, Picking up a long iron poker as she pushed about the wood which rested in the centre. Julius turned to face her, his face hard and cold as he stepped forwards. He had never wanted the woman to get involved, the dragon was to be for himself and no-one elses, But once she had offered a fine rewards; that being impossibly imaginable amounts of gold and the shared throne of Camelot, He couldnt resist the urge which bubbled within him. He would of just killed her when he got there in the end.

"I had some… difficulties" Julius uttered as he looked upwards his face dark, "You leaving me to die was one of them-"

Morgana hissed as she stepped forwards, Anger pulled across her face and eyes gleaming in obvious disappointment. "No I never-"

"Yes you did-"

"Okay I did" Morgana smirked menacingly as she leaned forwards her arm on her hips, The dark tendrils of her hair hanging across her ivory skin as her piercing green eyes watched Julius's reaction. The glowing hot poker from the fire still clutched in her hands and hanging by her side. Borden screwed his fists in anger and made to move forwards to lash out, However the witch saw it coming. Her own arm moved round, the poker in her hand slashing across his face as it burned a deep red line into his cheek, Before completing it with a golden flash of her awe inspiring eyes. Borden was sent flying through the air and into the stone walls of the hovel. His head crashing against it and sending the room spinning in a blinding light of pain.

Morgana wandered forwards her smile growing as she played about with her hands; tossing the poke off to the side with a loud clatter, She had wanted him to lash out. A fight was exactly what she yearned. "I didn't tell Agravaine because he has been a bit disappointing lately, Not keeping to his word. I was going to dispose of him- But maybe I was wrong… He would have done a much better job than you"

"I am nothing like that pathetic toe rag!" Julius roared as he saw red. The man rose upwards, A blade shooting out from his sleeve as he swung his arm outwards and around, Aiming straight for the throat of the witch. "Fréosan" Morgana raised her hand upwards, Halting Julius's arm mid-air, Barely inches from her own hand. To Borden it felt as if it had hit an invisible wall of energy, Something which no amount of force could break through. Frowning he tried in vain to force it forwards, But it came with no avail. The witch laughed wickedly as brought her other hand around. "Ádlþracu" She hissed again. This time however a strong overwhelming pain ripped through his body forcing him to the ground and onto his knee's, His eyes clenched shut as he tried to force it away from his mind.

"Why shouldn't I kill you?" Morgana questioned as she pulled out a gleaming blade, "TELL ME!" She screamed again as she spun the blade between her fingers, Its metal surface glinting in the firelight. Julius barely managed to glance upwards as a surge of memories crashed into his pain ridden mind.

_He pulled himself out from the rock, The tears now rivers carved into his skin as he had witnessed the slaughtering of his family. His brother's head swiped clean off his shoulders before being shoved into a dirt covered bag._

_"Julius" His mother heaved as her chest barely moved, Borden rushed over his hands clasping around his mothers weakened body as he tried to keep her safe and alive._

_"Mother- Im sorry- I love-"_

_"This is your fault" She seethed as she eyed her little boy, Her cold weakened hand clasping around his throat as she squeezed it tightly. His mother had always carried hatred for him, but the young boy had never seen it like this before. Borden gaped as the tightness around his throat was released and he struggled to comprehend what had happened, His mother struggled to breathe before him her eyelids fluttering as she fought off the darkness, "Kill the pendragon's- Do not fail me again"_

Julius heaved in a deep breathe as the pain from Morgana's spell was relieved and left him panting on the cold stone floor, His hand rising upwards to the fresh burn on his face. The memories dissipating away into nothing but an old thought leaving him gazing at Morgana's feet. "Although the plan for the egg failed- I know of a better way to gain Camelot and the deaths we all so desire" Julius paused and removed his hand from his face, "I propose an easier more efficient one" Julius coughed as he moved his hand instead to his chest, where it hovered over his aching heart.

Morgana crouched down picking up the man's blade and pressing It hard into his neck as she gritted her teeth at the sight of him. "You better not be lying or-" She pressed the metal harder drawing blood out to the surface of his skin. Her face seething with anger and disappointment as she watched the blood drip down from the blade and to her floor.

Julius smirked causing Morgana to relieve the pressure from the wound and her eyes lighting up as he tilted his head towards his bag filled with papers. Julius's own eyes filled to the brim with mischief and maliciously fuelled thoughts. Slowly he raised his head as far upwards as he could. Taking in the look of surprise and interest spread across the witches face, _**"Why have one dragons egg- when you can have a dragonlord?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Now... Who hates me for that ending? Im thinking of doing a sequel but its up to you, review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Thanks again! PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**P.S, im not trying to make you feel sorry for Julius- Just... understand his past... Oh stuff it i hate him myself :P**

**DakotaBeor**


End file.
